Assasin
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Menjadi seorang Assasin bukanlah pilihan, melainkan takdir. Saat kehidupan 'tak lagi menjanjikan kebahagiaan, dan kesetiaan saling mengkhianati. Mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Memahami dan saling melindungi. / Last Chapter. Warning Inside. AU /
1. Chapter 1

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ** _Satu_  
**

* * *

— _Naruto POV_

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Dalam kebersamaan dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Sepertinya lelah enggan hinggap dan memintamu untuk beristirahat. Beberapa wahana permainan sudah kami jelajahi, penjual pernak-pernik dan makanan tak luput dari perhatiannya. Tak jarang tawanya lepas mendapati sesuatu yang menarik baginya, seperti saat mendapat boneka dari permainan melempar kaleng dan memancing ikan plastik, dan beberapa lainnya yang juga tak kalah seru. Memekik kegirangan dan melompat-lompat mendapati boneka monster biru di pelukannya.

Langkah kakinya 'tak surut di tengah lautan manusia. Kicauan manusia memenuhi telingaku. Pria, wanita, tua, muda. Beberapa berpasangan sama sepertiku. Anak-anak berlarian menghampiri penjual balon. Cahaya lampion terlihat menggantung di atap setiap kios penjual makanan dan pernak-pernik, berderetan di kanan dan kiri jalan.

Hinata sudah tenggelam dengan benda pink di tangannya. Sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan saat berada di wahana permainan. Ia sibuk menggigiti kecil benda pink itu. Sesekali menatapku sekilas dan tak bergeming lagi. Aku menghela napas lelah, mencari sandaran di punggung kursi. Tangan ku sudah penuh dengan kantong berisi pernak-pernik 'entah itu apa' yang dibeli Hinata.

"Ne, ne. Aku mau coba itu, Naruto!" Ia sudah aktif kembali, battery-nya sudah terisi penuh. Benda pink tadi sudah kandas di mulutnya, menyisakan noda pink di sudut bibirnya. Aku mengusapnya dengan ujung ibu jariku. Hinata menatapku dengan kedua bola mata Amethys-nya yang membulat seperti anak anjing. Kau selalu sukses dengan itu Hinata. Kulihat tangannya menunjuk sesuatu disana. Sebuah kapal besar yang menggantung di tiang-tiang besi dan diayun-ayun.

"Heee.. Kau bisa mual Hime. Nanti benda pink tadi minta keluar dari sini." Candaku, sambil mengelus perutnya. Kekecewaan nampak di wajah polosnya. Bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Mungkin lain kali.. Sebaiknya kita membeli sesuatu untuk Hanabi." Tentu saja tidak. Minggu lalu Hinata pingsan setelah menunggangi Merry-go-round. Dan benda itu lebih gila.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya menuntut dan memastikan. Kedua tangannya mengalung menggelayuti lenganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk meyakinkannya. Dan sesungguhnya festival berakhir hari Jum'at. Ini hari terakhir, puncak perayaan festival di alun-alun kota. Aku merasa jahat dengan kepolosannya. Ah, setidaknya demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan permen kapas? Hanabi menyukainya." Ia sudah nampak ceria kembali.

Ya, selain Hanabi, kau tampak menggilai benda pink itu. Ekspresinya sukses mengundang senyumku. Kami pun segera beranjak mengunjungi kios permen kapas. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya berceloteh sepanjang jalan.

"Nah, kita pulang Hinata." Ucapku sambil menarik lengannya. Menggenggamkan permen pink di sana.

Hinata sudah kembali tenggelam dengan benda pinknya itu. Dua lagi di genggaman tanganku. Dan aku dapat menebak, satu untuknya dan sisanya Hanabi. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan benda pink itu. Aku terkekeh memikirkannya.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata kembali berceloteh. Tentang Hanabi dan Ayahnya yang sangat protektif terhadap adiknya. Dan sudah terbukti. Hiasi tidak mengijinkan membawa adiknya ikut ke festival sore tadi. Beberapa kali aku hanya mengangguk tanda memperhatikan.

Kami sudah berada di depan Kediaman Hyuga. Hinata menunduk memainkan jarinya bertautan. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin lelah, atau mengantuk. Atau mungkin sesuatu terlewatkan di festival itu. Aku tenggelam dalam tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Selamat malam."

Ia menatapku. Matanya seperti menyiratkan keresahan yang ia rasakan. Aku tidak tahu, tapi merasakan. Sepertinya perpisahan ini akan lama.

"Se-lamat ma-lam, Naruto."

Ucapnya terputus. Hinata beranjak dari pandanganku. Aku masih menyoroti sosoknya sampai di telan pintu rumah.

Pikiran negatif mendominasi otakku. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Mungkin ia lelah, mungkin lapar atau sakit? Udara terasa semakin panas di kamarku. Kutarik bajuku dan kulempar asal.

Aku beranjak dari kamarku. Menuju loteng rumah tempatku biasa menghabiskan waktu malam. Pandanganku mengedar menyapu sudut kota yang nampak dari atas sini. Jauh di depan terlihat tempat festival dengan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala.

Dan tidak kalah penting adalah alasanku untuk betah berlama-lama disini. Aku bisa mengamati kediaman Hyuga yang tak jauh dari sini. Kamar hinata di lantai atas. Tampak jendela kacanya sudah gelap menunjukkan sudah tidak ada aktifitas disana. Berbeda dengan jendela kamar sebelahnya yang masih menyela. Itu kamar Hanabi, mungkin ia sedang belajar untuk ujian di akademi esok hari.

Sudah sekitar satu jam aku disini. Tanganku terlipat ke belakang di punggung kursi, kepalaku bersandar disana. Menikmati udara malam dan bintang-bintang di langit. Sampai ketenanganku terusik setelah menangkap sosok yang mencurigakan. Sosok itu melompat-lompat di atap rumah penduduk.

Mataku menyipit mengamatinya. Mencoba mengenali siapa dan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Kekhawatiranku kembali menyeruak. Aku tersentak dan bangkit berdiri, melihatnya berhenti di depan kediaman Hyuga. Pertemuan penting? Atau semacamnya. Tidak, ini buruk. Sosok itu bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Ia hilang dibalik gerbang.

Aku segera beranjak melompat dari loteng. Aku terus berlari, melompat dari satu atap ke atap rumah lain. Bergulat dengan asumsi-asumsi di kepalaku. Menolak prasangka buruk dan tidak memperburuk situasi. Langkahku mulai melambat, berlari kecil kemudian berhenti. Mendorong lengan ke pagar tembok untuk menopang tubuhku. Memasok kebutuhan oksigen di paru-paruku.

Aku terhenyak melihat dua penjaga sudah terkapar di balik gerbang Kediaman Hyuga. Tubuhku memanas seketika. Pandangan mengedar ke sepenjuru rumah, memastikan sesuatu yang mungkin masih mengancam—dan tidak ada. Selain pintu depan yang menganga, menampakkan interior rumah yang berantakan.

Aku berlari menerebos masuk, kedua tanganku meraih belati di kedua sisi pinggangku. Seorang penjaga lain tergeletak di ujung tangga. Kamar pertama, aku berhenti disana. Aku menghampiri mayat yang bersimbah darah. Luka sayatan, hampir di sekujur tubuh. Dan sesosok mayat lain, di sebelah kanan mayat tersebut. 'Hanabi..' Dengan luka sayatan yang juga di hampir sekujur tubuh. Kulit memerah disekitar luka. Gorersan luka yang aku kenal, aku sangat menghafalnya dengan presisi. Bahkan tiap luka, aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia melakukannya.

Aku beranjak dari sana, menuju kamar berikutnya. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tidak ada darah, tidak juga mayat. Semu benda rapi ditempatnya. Langkahku berhenti di samping meja belajar milik Hinata., kuraih figura foto yang tersusun rapi di antara vas dan buku-buku. Menggumamkan namanya pelan, Lalu kuletakkan kembali figura tersebut ke tempat asal. Pandanganku kembali mengedar, sampai tertuju pada jendela yang terbuka. Pikiranku sudah jauh dari sini, melayang ke suatu tempat yang jauh disana. Morroc dan perjalanan panjang.

* * *

Bersambung

Terinspirasi dari chara favorit di salah satu game online mmorpg, dengan side storynya sebagai Assasin.

Maaf saya edit sedikit di chapter awal.

Kritik dan saran diterima

Semoga menghibur

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ** _Dua_**

* * *

— _Padang pasir Sograt_

Daerah padang pasir membentang luas, dengan kelima negara besar yang mengelilinginya. Disebut sebagai zona netral bagi kelima negara. Cuaca yang sangat ekstrim, ditambah badai pasir yang selalu menjadi penghambat para petualang untuk melintasi area tersebut. Hanya kelas tertentu yang mampu bertahan pada cuaca ekstrim tersebut di tengah padang pasir, 'tak lain lagi—kelas Assasin.

Para Assasin pendahulu membangun sebuah perkampungan sebagai tempat mereka bermukim ratusan tahun yang lalu—mereka sebut Morroc. Sebagai tempat pelatihan, persinggahan, dan penyedia persenjataan khusus kelas Assasin. Terletak di tengah area Gurun Sograt yang membentang luas. Meskipun begitu, tak jarang petinggi kelima negara besar rela bersusah payah melakukan perjalanan ke Morroc demi mendapatkan bantuan untuk melancarkan perang, dengan menyewa Assasin untuk membunuh pimpinan negara musuh.

— _Morroc_.

(2 hari setelah penculikan)

Badai pasir di kejauhan terlihat menggulung dari arah Utara Gurun Sograt. Beruntung baginya, karena ia sudah dekat dengan gerbang Morroc. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar waktu kedatangan Badai Pasir yang akan menyapu sekitar situ. Bukan dirinya yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan seseorang yang tengah ia gendong di punggungnya.

'Tap tap tap'

Langkah kakinya berat, beban di pundaknya tidak membantu sama sekali. Decitan lantai kayu mendominasi ruangan. Matanya mengedar ke sekitar, lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja penjaga penginapan. Seoang penjaga terlihat menatap menyelidik dari balik meja kerjanya. Sepintas melirik seseorang dipunggung orang itu. Ia berdeham sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan Sai ?"

Sapa si penjaga kepada seseorang yang dipanggil Sai.

Sai mengacak rambutnya, kemudian membenarkan letak maskernya. Ia meraih tas dipinggangnya, mengambil sebuah kantong berisi kepingan emas di dalamnya. Kemudian menyodorkan kantong tersebut kepada penjaga.

"Satu kamar.." Jawabnya datar. Tangan kirinya tertumpu pada meja. Tangan lainnya menahan beban di punggungnya.

Si penjaga mengambil kantong tersebut, lalu menumpahkan sebagian isinya. Menyisihkan beberapa, lalu memasukkan kembali yang lain ke dalam kantong. "Kebetulan sekali, tuan. Seseorang sudah check-out sejak pagi tadi. Belakangan ini penginapan penuh oleh pengunjung." Ia memungut sisa kepingan emas yang ia tumpahkan lalu menyodorkan kembali kepada Sai.

Pria tersebut tersebut terlihat sibuk memilah deretan kunci disana, lalu mengambil salah satunya di kanan atas. "Ini kuncimu—lantai atas ujung lorong" lanjut si penjaga sembari menyodorkan sebuah kunci, kemudian berlalu. Kembali tenggelam dengan kesibukanya membolak-balik buku tamu dan mengecek pesanannya. Penginapan tersebut juga menyediakan Cafetaria untuk para pengunjung.

Sai beranjak ke kamarnya, ia berhenti sebelum melewati tangga dan menoleh ke arah penjaga penginapan. Meminta Cranel untuk mengantarkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Bukan untuknya, untuk si Gadis tentunya. Karena memang, seorang Assasin mampu bertahan hidup tanpa makan berhari-hari. Cuaca ekstrim di Gurun, memaksa mereka untuk bertahan dalam kelaparan untuk beberapa hari di perjalanan melintasi Gurun. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi itu.

Sai berlalu, menaiki tangga menyusuri koridor dan berhenti diujung. Sai membuka pintu, dan menutupnya kembali. Pandangannya kembali mengedar. Sebuah meja bundar dengan vas bunga diatasnya, dua kursi tampak melengkapi di sampingnya. Ranjang disudut, dan meja kecil di sisinya.

Sai merebahkan Gadis itu di kasur. Ia sengaja memberikannya obat bius dengan dosis tinggi, agar tidak meronta dalam perjalanan. Seharusnya gadis itu akan segera sadar. Ia membelai rambutnya, kemudian pipinya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Hinata melenguh, perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya mengabur, masih meneliti sosok yang kini terduduk di sampingnya. Semenit kemudian matanya membelalak mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Lalu kembali menatap Sai. Mencoba menggoyangkan tangan dan kakinya, berharap ikatan itu—setidaknya sedikit mengendur. Tapi sia-sia.

"Mati kau!" Ia menarik tubuhnya, meringkuk di ujung kasur. Suara tangisan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Mati kau! Pembunuh!" Teriaknya lagi. Ia terguncang, terisak. Seakan hidupnya tidak berguna lagi. Masih meringkuk, tubuhnya gemetar.

Sai tak bergeming. Menatapnya sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Beranjak dari kasur, menuju jendela. Melepas jubahnya, lalu meletakkannya di gantungan yang menempel di tembok. Menarik jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk menerangi ruangan. Badai sudah mereda. Terlihat pemandangan deretan bangunan yang berpondasikan batu.

Tangisan Hinata memelan—ia lelah. Perjalanan dua hari cukup menguras tenaga. Hinata mulai tenang, masih bergetar menghabiskan sisa tangisnya.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata" Sai membalikkan badannya, bersandar ke tepi jendela. Mengamati hinata—sedikit iba.

"Ap-pa ma-mau..mu?" Suaranya serak, sisa isakan tangis masih menggantung di tenggorokanya. Memeluk perutnya, ia lapar.

Sai tetap bergeming, tanpa ekspresi. "Tunggu aku. Dan jangan bertindak bodoh. Cuaca diluar akan membunuhmu." Sai beranjak keluar kamar.

Hinata menangkap sosoknya dari ekor matanya. Lututnya ia tekuk, kedua tangannya menumpu di lutut. Meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Kepalanya tenggelam di antara kedua sisi lututnya.

Sai mengambil beberapa potong roti dan air dalam botol lalu menaruhnya ke nampan. Mengamati sekeliling. Tidak seperti cafetaria pada semestinya, tidak ada aktifitas manusia dan tidak terurus. Meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang sudah usang. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak menggugah selera makan. Sai melirik ke arah si penjaga.

"Sibuk, Cranel?"

Tegurnya sambil lalu, ia berjalan menuju meja penjaga. Membawa nampan di tangan kirinya. Beberapa keping emas ia sodorkan.

"Ah..maaf tuan Sai. Aku sudah akan mengantarnya. Ein sedang libur." Keluh si penjaga.

Sai mendesah, berlalu ke kamarnya. Menengok kembali ke arah penjaga. "Rekrutlah seorang lain, Cranel. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

Decitan lantai kayu oleh langkah kaki menghantarkannya menaiki tangga. Menyusuri lorong penginapan, berhenti di ujung. Sai membuka pintu, menutupnya kembali. Menaruh nampan di meja, lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur.

"Bangunlah, Hinata" mengguncang pelan pundak Hinata. Mengambil nampannya lalu kembali duduk.

"Makanlah."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sai lalu melirik nampan. Menoleh kembali kearah Sai.

"Pergi! " Ia menunduk, masih bertahan di sudut kasur. Sudah putus asa, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan makan bukan solusi yang tepat untuk situasi ini. Memeluk perutnya yang meronta-ronta meminta asupan gizi.

"Ia akan menjemputmu, bisa kupastikan itu" Sai menaruh nampan di meja kecil samping kasur. "Makan dan bertahanlah, setidaknya sampai ia datang." Lanjut Sai.

"Aku akan pergi..dan kau..sekali lagi. Jangan bertindak bodoh sampai aku kembali. Diluar sana banyak yang lebih kejam dariku. Rumah bordil sangat menginginkan Gadis sepertimu. Mungkin hargamu akan mahal." Sai berdiri, mengambil jubahnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hinata meringis ngeri mendengar ucapan Sai. Membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke pintu—memastikan kepergian Sai. 'Siapa dia, apa yang dia inginkan? Apa salah keluargaku sampai ia membunuh mereka semua? Aku tidak bisa lari dari sini, terlalu berbahaya. Cuaca mengerikan diluar sana, dan tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Aku juga tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pelacur di rumah bordil. Aku takut, aku harap Naruto segera menemukanmu. Dan kuharap Sai tidak membual.' Gumam Hinata dalam batinnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur. Meremas perutnya, menatap nampan yang menampung makanan diatasnya, beberapa potong roti dan dua botol air.

'Aku bisa mati..dengan lambung terkilir' Rintihnya, masih meremas perutnya. Tangannya menggapai roti. Belum sempat menyentuh rotinya, ia kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. Keluarganya, Ayah, dan Hanabi. Air mata kembali membanjiri pipinya. Isakan nya lirih memilukan, tenaganya sudah habis untuk melakukannya. Sudah puluhan menit, masih tenggelam dalam tangisan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai tenang. Semakin tenang. Menyeka matanya kasar, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering. Matanya kosong, pikirannya 'tak karuan.

'Aku tidak boleh mati, aku harus bertahan. Naruto pasti akan menjemputku.' Kembali mencoba menggapai sepotong roti kemudian menyodorkan ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dan menelan. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan. Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya. Ia menghabiskan sisa roti diiringi isakan lirih dari mulutnya. Ia merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri, sungguh sangat memilukan. Tidak ada nafsu untuk makan, hanya keinginan untuk bertahan hidup. Demi seseorang, satu-satunya yang ia milliki saat ini. Ia sangat yakin Sai tidak membual dengan ucapannya. Naruto akan segera menemukannya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan, mempercayai Pembunuh itu dan bertahan hidup. Hanya itu harapan terakhirnya. Dan jika kemungkinan buruk terjadi, ia lebih memilih menyerahkan hidupnya dan mati di tangan Sai.

Menit berganti jam, ia sudah meringkuk di kasur menghadap tembok. Isakan tangis masih enggan surut mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia sudah—sangat—lelah. Matanya semakin berat, perlahan menutup. Hinata terlelap, masih terisak.

— _Alun-alun kota Morroc_

Arena pertempuran para Assasin. Sudah lama sejak pertarungannya dengan si kilat kuning. Sampai saat ini. Sai berdiri menatap seseorang di depannya. Tangannya bersiaga di samping belati yang ia sematkan di pinggangnya.

"Tepat waktu, Crimson Bolt" seringaian nampak dari balik maskernya.

"Ini akan seru," Ucap salah seorang Assasin beberapa meter dari arena pertempuran. Tentu saja, banyak sekali yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut. Dua orang legenda kelas Assasin. Pembunuh bayangan Black Shadow dan Crimson Bolt. Kemampuan mereka tidak diragukan lagi dikelasnya. Black Shadow yang tak tersentuh dengan racunnya yang mematikan. Dan Crimson Bolt, dengan kecepatannya yang hampir tak kasat mata. Ia mampu membinasakan satu kompi prajurit dalam sekali serang.

"1000 keping emas, untuk si Pembunuh Bayangan." Ucap seorang Assasin lain lantang. Memang taruhan merupakan kegiatan wajib di Arena pertarungan. Beberapa orang mengambil taruhan, sisanya hanya diam mengamati.

Kembali ke arena pertempuran dua orang masih terlihat bersitegang. Saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Si kuning menatap nyalang ke arah Sai. Syal merah menutupi sebagian wajah sampai ke lehernya. Rambut kuning panjang sebahunya berkibar tertiup angin. Jubah oranye tanpa lengan, sepanjang lutut. Dan kain putih semacam perban yang dibebatkan di tangan, kaki dan leher. Dan sandal bertali. Ia sudah siaga dengan dua belati di tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkanya. Dan pembantaian Klan Hyuga, itu sangat tidak perlu kau lakukan. Brengsek!" Ucap si Kuning marah. Tangannya bergemetar, tubuhnya memanas.

"Sekedar hiburan. Hanya ingin tahu seberapa lemah dirimu. Naruto" Jawab Sai datar. Ia menarik belati dari kedua pinggangnya. Lengan kiri menekuk, diangkat sampai ke dada, dan satu tangan lain lurus ke belakang.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sai, melompat dan menghilang. Sedetik kemudian ia berada tepat di atas Sai. Memutar tubuhnya dengan tangan merentang lalu menyabetkan dua belatinya secara beruntun.

Sai menghindar, melompat ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Sabetan pertama dan kedua ia tepis. Mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke depan membentuk silang. Menahan sabetan berikutnya. Ia terdorong mundur. Dua sabetan merobek pundak kirinya. Darah segar mengalir, ia meringis.

"Cih." Sai menangkup luka di pundak dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menyeringai menatap lawannya. "Cepat..seperti biasa..Naruto" Sai terengah,

Naruto mengatur napasnya. Masih bersiaga, dengan tangan kiri di depan dan tangan kanan di belakang. Kuda-kuda khas kelas Assasin.

"Sudah seharusnya..Pak Tua." Ejek Naruto.

Sai kembali menyeringai, mengatur kembali kuda-kudanya. "Tidak terlalu lambat kan, Naruto"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Merasakan panas di lengan kanan sampai sebagian dadanya. Kulitnya serasa terbakar disekitar luka.

"Racun itu sudah menyebar. Terlalu sibuk dengan seranganmu. Eh? Sudah mulai melambat tuan kilat?" Sai terlihat akan menyerang. Memutar-mutar badannya cepat, debu melayang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu menghilang.

Naruto bersiaga, pandangan mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membalikkan badannya. Bersiap melompat dengan Back Slidenya

Sai menyerang Naruto, dari arah belakang.

Naruto berhasil menghindar, kemudian melempar beberapa pisau kecil ke arah serangan yang muncul.

"Hah..hahh..hahh." Nafasnya tersengal. "Sial! hampir saja." Dengus Naruto.

Sai kembali memperlihatkan dirinya, lemparan pisau berhasil ia tangkis. Ia kembali menyerang. Mengayunkan belatinya cepat. Suara belati beradu mengiringi pergulatan mereka. Percikan api melompat di udara menghiasi tarian mereka. Sai memutar-mutar badannya cepat, dan kembali menghilang. Melompat dua langkah ke belakang. Lalu melempar beberapa pisau bermata tiga. Melompat ke kiri dan kembali menyerang—kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Naruto terhempas, dan jatuh. Serangan bertubi, dan efek racun yang mulai menyebar melemahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mampu membalas. Mencoba bangkit, nafasnya memburu. Menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya mendorong tanah. Ia kembali terjatuh. Menatap langit yang menggelap, pandangannya memudar.

Penonton tertegun. Beberapa sibuk mengais kepingan emas hasil taruhan. Sisanya berlalu satu persatu.

"Pertandingan yang menarik." Seorang berambut merah menyaksikan pertempuran dari atas rumah penduduk di pinggir alun-alun. Melompat ke belakang kemudian menghilang.

Badai pasir terlihat kembali menggulung dari kejauhan. Sai mengusap peluhnya. Menyisipkan kembali belati di pinggangnya. Mendekat ke tubuh Naruto lalu mengangkatnya.

—Morroc, Inn

Lantai kayu berdecit, menunjukkan seseorang sedang berjalan masuk melewati pintu. Si penjaga menatap aneh seseorang di depannya. Matanya memicing menangkap sosok tersebut. Sai dengan hobi barunya memungut mayat di jalanan. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka.

Sai beranjak, menengok si penjaga penginapan dengan tatapan 'tutup mulutmu'. Penjaga terdiam, dan kembali hanyut oleh kesibukannya.

Sai menendang pintu pelan, kembali menutup dengan kakinya.

"Na-naruto kun?" Hinata terlonjak dari kasurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pembunuh!" Pekik Hinata

Sai membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Ia berdiri, menatap Naruto kemudian menatap kembali Hinata.

"Hanya melakukan pelatihan, Hinata." Hinata menangis, meraung. Menghambur ke pelukan naruto, mengusap wajahnya. Mengecek nadinya, masih hidup. Ia menoleh, menatap muram ke arah Sai.

Sai meraih tasnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Lalu melemparkan ke Hinata. "Rawat dia. Penawar racun untuk tangan kanannya"

Hinata mengambil perban, dan sebuah botol berisi cairan. Membuka kain yang dibebatkan di tangan, kaki dan leher Naruto. Lalu membersihkan luka-lukanya. Mengoleskan penawar racun, kemudian membebatnya kembali dengan perban. Menatap Sai dengan tatapan 'Aku ingin tahu' nya. Sungguh perbuatan Sai sangat membingungkan. Pertama, membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Kemudian, membawa Naruto dalam keadaan luka parah. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya. "Kau bisa menjelaskannya. Tuan pembunuh."

Sai menatap datar Hinata, membenarkan maskernya sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Sai. Shimura Sai. Ia rekanku di akademi. Keluargaku." Ia meraih tasnya, mengambil selembar foto kemudian melemparkannya ke Hinata.

Hinata meraih foto itu, matanya membelalak. Dua remaja berambut hitam dan kuning, menampakkan deretan gigi dibalik senyum lebar mereka. 'Rekan? Keluarga? Lalu apa maksud semua ini?' Gumamnya. Kembali menatap Sai, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kalian masih terlalu polos. Tidak tahu apa yang Klan-mu akan lakukan pada Naruto." Sai mengambil sebotol air di meja, menegak isinya hingga tandas untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah kering kerontang. Meletakkan kembali ke meja. Merenggangkan otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku, sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Seorang Assasin tidaklah pantas untuk Putri terhormat sepertimu. Hyuga Hiasi merencanakan pembunuhan atas Naruto."

Hinata membelalak, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Hyuga Hiasi ayahnya, seseorang yang ia hormati dan hargai. Merencanakan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas akan merenggut kebahagiannya. Hinata menatap sendu wajah Naruto, membelai pipinya. Menangis pilu, hatinya hancur.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu kau tahu. Hinata. Hanya itu alasanku. Kau boleh membenciku untuk itu.—Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku terbunuh." Sai menunduk, menekan siku ke lututnya.

"Ayahmu, Hyuga Hiasi. Menjodohkanmu. Dengan seorang Pangeran negara Suna. Untuk itu aku membawamu kesini. Mereka tidak akan menghentikan perjodohan setelah mendengar kabar pembantaian klan Hyuga. Sudah tentu, mereka pasti akan segera mengejarmu dan juga memburu Naruto."

Hinata terhenyak dengan penjelasan Sai, mulutnya tercekat untuk bicara. Pembunuhan keluarganya kemudian perjodohan. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, sepertinya akan meledak. Hinata memaksa bibirnya untuk bergerak, membuka suaranya yang tertahan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu atas pembunuhan keluargaku. Tapi, aku berterimakasih dengan semua ini." Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Tubuhnya bergetar, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Setidaknya aku memiliki Naruto dan kau." Menatap tajam ke arah Sai. "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi, dengan semua kejadian ini, kurasa kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu."

Hening beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Badai sudah reda menyisakan tiupan-tiupan angin kecil. Sorotan sinar bulan menerobos melewati celah jendela yang masih terbuka. Sai beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Merasakan tiupan angin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Menit berlalu. Dingin menyergap. Ia menutup jendela, lalu menggapai lampu minyak di kedua sisi jendela dan menyalakannya. Berlanjut ke lampu lain di beberapa sisi tembok. Berhenti di lampu terakhir di samping pintu. Membalikkan badan nya menatap Hinata yang terlihat sibuk membelai dan menatap wajah Naruto. Ia bergumam lirih hampir membatin, seolah sedang berdialog dengan tubuh yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Sai berdeham. "Hinata, aku akan mengunjungi meja penjaga. Memesan satu kamar lain untukku.—Dan sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggu kegiatanmu jika berlama-lama disini." Ia berlalu menggapai pintu. Lalu, kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Pembicaraan kita lanjutkan besok, istirahatlah."

* * *

Bersambung

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Semoga menghibur.

Terimakasih. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Tiga**  
_

* * *

Kehidupan selalu menawarkan sebuah misteri tentang masa yang akan datang. Kita 'tak dapat menebak, melainkan berusaha—agar kehidupan berjalan seperti apa yang diinginkan. Meski pada akhirnya, kenyataan tidak selalu seperti apa yang diharapkan. Kenyamanan menjanjikan suatu kebahagian dan kebaikan mengharapkan kebaikan yang lain. Roda berputar sejalan dengan waktu yang bergulir—kita sebut fase kehidupan. Manusia terlena, mereka rentan. Tanpa menyadari kenyataan, bahwa sisi lain kehidupan saling bertolak belakang. Selalu ada kesedihan dibalik kebahagian, kejahatan dibalik kebaikan. Kedamaian diatas penderitaan. Siklus kehidupan silih berganti dan seleksi alam menunjukkan hasilnya. Mereka yang berkuasa dan mereka yang tertindas. Mereka yang bertahan dan mereka yang tersingkirkan.

Disinilah mereka semua berakhir, yang tersingkir dan tertindas. Membuang hidupnya yang lama, untuk terlahir kembali. Menjadi seorang Assasin bukanlah pilihan, melainkan takdir. Saat kehidupan 'tak lagi menjanjikan kebahagian, kesetiaan berujung saling mengkhianati. Mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Memahami dan saling melindungi. Fisik dan mental diuji juga ditempa, menjadikan mereka seorang pembunuh. Membunuh kenyataan hidup yang memang sudah lama di singkirkan.

— _Flashback 8 tahun_

— _Konohagakure_

Tatapan kosong menyapu rerumputan. Wajahnya kusam matanya sayu. Ia sendiri, dan ia rapuh. Tangannya menggenggam, meremas tali di kiri dan kanan masing-masing. Tubuhnya mengayun pelan diatas papan kayu yang tertambat dengan tali yang ia genggam, kaki menjuntai ke bawah mengayun ke depan dan kembali ke belakang. Langit jingga kian menggelap. Namun tidak membuatnya tertarik untuk segera beranjak. Karena memang 'tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk kembali.

Tidak ada lagi yang merasa bertanggung-jawab atas dirinya, hidupnya. Ia tidak menangis, tidak pernah sejak kejadian malam berdarah itu. Ia hanya tidak mampu memahami atas apa yang telah terjadi. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk memikirkan segala sesuatunya. Disinilah ia berakhir, sendiri dan terbuang.

Langit mulai gelap, ia masih bertahan di tempatnya. Langkah kaki kecil terdengar menggesek rerumputan dari kejauhan. Ia tak bergeming, matanya masih menyapu dataran hijau di bawah sana.

"Hai."

Sapaan lembut membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ia menangkap suara kecil di depannya. Mengamati sosok gadis kecil di depan matanya. Rambut pendek dengan poni sebatas alis. Sepasang mata lavender pucat—menyipit sedikit melengkung ke bawah, menatap intens bocah itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, sedikit memiringkan wajah. Jemarinya nampak sibuk saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Bocah itu masih membungkam, ayunannya memelan.

"Kau tidak pulang? Disini dingin."

Tegurnya kembali. Senyum sang gadis mulai memudar, terganti oleh wajah khawatir.

Bocah itu masih membungkam, ia menunduk. Menggoyangkan kakinya kembali mengayun.

Menit berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Nona Hinata!" Tegur seseorang dari kejauhan. Membangunkan mereka dari keheningan.

Gadis itu berjengit. Lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian kembali menatap bocah di depannya. "Aku harus pulang." Ia berucap sambil lalu. Berlari dan melompat-lompat kecil ke arah suara. Ia kembali menoleh mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Namaku, Hyuga Hinata. Sampai jumpa!" Teriaknya lantang, suaranya menghilang di kejauhan.

Bocah itu mendongak, menyoroti kepergian gadis itu. Ekspresinya datar, tidak senang tidak juga marah.

Malam semakin larut. Hampir tengah malam. Bocah itu masih bertahan disana. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus seperti ini. Masih enggan beranjak. Rasa kantuk mulai menggelayuti matanya. Kepalan tangannya berkeringat, membasahi tali. Ayunannya memelan lalu berhenti.

Ia tak menyadari, sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sedari sore tadi. Sosok itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, melompat dari atas pohon tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati bocah itu. Mendekat, lalu berhenti sejauh rentangan tangan sosok tersebut. Suara langkah kakinya tak membangunkan bocah itu dari kantuknya. Semakin mendekat. Menatap lekat ke arah bocah yang sedang terkantuk.

"Hei!" Tegurnya.

Bocah itu tersentak, kepalanya terangkat. Pegangan tangan kirinya merosot kemudian terlepas. Tatapannya kosong. Kedua bola Saphire-nya sayu, cahanya meredup. Menampakkan wajah yang mengantuk dan lelah.

"Ikutlah denganku, kau tidak akan mati." Sosok laki-laki itu terlihat mengusap helaian kuning di kepala bocah itu.

Memancarkan keraguan dibalik manik Saphire-nya, tubuhnya tidak gemetar. Sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Sai POV_

3 hari yang lalu Danzo memintaku untuk menemukan bocah itu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menurut info, bocah itu berasal dari Klan Uzumaki. Salah satu klan terbesar yang berkuasa di bagian timur Konoha, selain Klan Hyuga. Perselisihan antara dua klan itu, menyebabkan terbunuhnya seluruh anggota Klan Uzumaki. Berawal dari ambisi Klan Hyuga yang berniat menggeser kepemimpinan Klan Uzumaki di negara bagian timur. Perang pun tak terhindarkan, yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan seorang bocah dari Klan Uzumaki itu.

Aku mengamatinya, ia nampak lelah. Pandangan nya menusuk rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan kembali ke belakang, tidak bosan, tidak menangis, tidak terlihat sedih mengingat kejadian yang baru semalam tadi ia alami—ia tegar. Aku tidak mampu untuk memposisikan diriku pada kondisi yang dialami bocah itu, sekedar untuk mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan dan mungkin kurasakan. Aku menatap heran, ia terlihat—terlalu tegar untuk bocah seumuran dia. Ini tidak wajar. Dadaku berdenyut hanya untuk mencoba melakukannya.

Ekspresinya nampak datar, tatapannya kosong. Aku meneliti wajahnya, mencoba mencari kebohongan di raut muka bocah itu—nihil. Ia tampak menjiwai perannya. Aku mendecih, mengejek kebodohan atas tingkahku.

Sudah berjam-jam, dan ia masih bertahan dengan kegiatan berayun-ayun-nya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis nampak muncul dari kejauhan. Aku terus mengamati sosok gadis kecil itu. Ia manis dan tampak ceria. Sampai berhenti di depan bocah itu. Gadis itu menyapa bocah didepannya.

Bocah itu mengamatinya, tapi tak terlihat akan menjawab sapaan gadis itu.

Aku menatap heran bocah itu, ia menunduk. Gadis itu kembali menegurnya dan si bocah masih menunduk. Sepertinya enggan perduli. Mereka terpaku dalam diam. Hanya gerakan yang minim, dan tak terlihat ada yang mencoba membuka suara.

Hening, sepintas angin kecil melintasi mereka—dan hening kembali. Seseorang datang dari arah gadis itu muncul, memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Kembali menatap si bocah, kemudian berlalu. Ia berlari menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya. Menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya. Meneriakkan namanya dan sampai jumpa.

Malam semakin larut, mulai mendekati tengah malam. Aku beranjak, dan menghampirinya. Ia terkantuk, ayunannya berhenti. Aku menegurnya. Ia mendongak menatapku. Aku akan membawanya pergi, ia terlihat ragu. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

— _Flashback End_

— _Morroc, Inn_

Pandanganku masih menerawang langit-langit kamar. Kepalaku menindih kedua tangan yang kulipat diatas bantal. Aku menghela nafas, sesaat yang lalu ingatanku kembali saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa ingin untuk bertanggung jawab atas Naruto. Sebagai keluarga, adikku. Ia sangat berharga untukku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Tubuhku sangat lelah, dan mulai terkantuk. Aku menarik lengan kiriku, dan meletakkannya menutup wajahku. Aku perlu istirahat. Luka dibahuku masih terasa perih dan nyeri. Aku meringis, bukan kesakitan. Hanya respon spontan, saat aku menyentuh daerah sekitar luka dengan ujung jariku. Rasanya seperti sengatan listrik membuatmu terlonjak. Aku merasa bodoh.

Seingatku ini luka pertama selama setahun ini. Setelah pertarunganku saat itu, dengan Naruto. Tentunya dengan luka yang lebih banyak dan menyakitkan. Ini tidak sakit, belum.

Aku memejam, mengerjap sebentar. Kembali memejam. Mencoba melanjutkan aktifitas 'ingin tidurku' yang tertunda. Aku menghela napas, menarik napas panjang terakhir untuk menghantarkan tidurku.

— _Normal POV_

Hening pagi kembali terusik, oleh denting suara logam yang diadu. Satu memukul yang lain—lalu dibalik. Dan kembali dipukul. Benda itu membara, merah menyala. Hinata mengamati, dari balik jendela. Beberapa menit, masih tertarik dengan aktifitas itu.

Suara desahan mengganggu telinganya. Menoleh ke kanan. Desiran halus mengiringi detak jantungnya. Matanya menyoroti sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang. Hinata beranjak dari jendela. Menggapai ranjang, terduduk di pinggirnya. Pandangan mengedar meneliti, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin mengganggu tidurnya. Lukanya mengering, kulitnya 'tak merah lagi.

"Naruto.." Bisik Hinata lirih. Tampak ragu untuk bersuara.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, menarik tangan ke atas. Meringis sakit bibirnya mendesis. Luka itu masih nyeri. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis yang dirindukan. "Hime?"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin sekali ia beranjak dari berbaring, kemudian memeluknya. Melepas rindu dan khawatir sejak malam itu. Tangannya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bulir air mata lolos dari sana, membasahi pipi tan-nya. Hanya Hinata, gadis yang mampu membuatnya menangis.

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Mencoba untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit mereka. Setengah jam berlalu, mereka habiskan di kamar itu. Hinata bercerita tentang maksud Sai dan rencana Klan Hyuga. Juga perjodohan brengsek dengan pangeran Suna. Naruto hanya tertegun dan memahami. Tidak ada lagi yang harus disesali, semua sudah terjadi. Mereka yang mati 'tak akan kembali. Takdir memang kejam menghancurkan mereka. Takdir jugalah yang saat ini mempertemukan mereka. Jalan mereka masih panjang, terjal dan berbahaya.

Ketukan pintu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Menampilkan sosok Sai yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Sai mengambil kursi dan duduk disana.

Matanya liar mengamati. Terlihat terlalu khawatir.

"Ini bukan masalah." 'Hanya sedikit panas, dan terasa membakar kulit.' Tentu Naruto enggan mengatakan itu. Naruto mendengus pelan.

Sai terkekeh pelan yang dibalas tatapan mata menyipit dari Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan menyaksikan interaksi mereka berdua. Seperti dua orang kakak-beradik—pada normalnya.

"Aku akan ke bawah." Mengamati Sai kemudian Naruto.

Sai melanjutkan obrolannya yang tertunda. "Sepertinya Hinata sudah, memberitahumu."

Naruto menoleh, mencoba bangkit dari berbaring. Berusaha menahan rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak mengijinkan Sai tertawa puas mengejeknya. Tangannya menopang tubuh, mendorong kasur sudah kusut dan berantakan. Mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di tembok. "Aku harus segera membereskan mereka, sebelum mereka menemukan kita."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau akan tetap disini menjaga Hinata."

Naruto merengut tidak setuju. Sai selalu datang menolong. Selalu menganggapnya seperti bocah kecilnya yang dulu. Ia tidak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan. Selalu misterius.

"Aku tahu, lukaku akan segera sembuh. Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sai beranjak dari duduknya. Menggapai jendela dan bersandar disana. Menyamankan posisinya, seolah itu menjadi spot favoritnya belakangan ini. Tangannya melipat di depan dada. "Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengintai. Bawahan Suna. Aku kenal dia. Aku akan mencarinya sebelum ia kembali ke Suna."

Naruto terlihat kesal, tangannya mengepal. Ia tidak pernah tahu melebihi Sai. Naruto merutuki ketidakpekaan dirinya membaca situasi di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini. Hanya memastikan sesuatu." Lanjut Sai. Ia tahu, bawahan Suna itu masih berkeliaran disini dan mungkin sedang mengawasi mereka atau Hinata sekarang. Rekan di Akademi sebelum kedatangan Naruto. Sai sudah memprediksikan hal ini jauh hari. Kepergian Gaara ke Sunagakure. menjual dirinya kepada pemerintahan Suna. Lalu perselisihan Hyuga dan Uzumaki, juga perjodohan itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Untuk sekarang jaga Hinata. Dan tunggu aku kembali." Sai menambahkan. Pertempuran dengan Gaara akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, ia tahu.

"Setelah selesai dengan urusanmu. Kuharap kau membawaku ke Suna dan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu. Aku bukan bocah lagi." Emosi nampak dari setiap tekanan kata yang ia ucapkan. Intonasinya menaik sampai akhir kalimat. Naruto merutuki dirinya yang lemah dengan luka-luka bodoh itu.

Decitan pintu kayu usang menampakkan sosok Hinata yang berdiri dengan nampan di tangan kirinya. Kakinya ia tarik mundur menggeser pintu.

"Aku harus pergi. Ingat ucapanku tadi, Naruto." Sai berlalu, berhenti di samping Hinata. Menatapnya, kemudian menggapai sepotong roti di nampannya.

Menggigitnya besar kemudian menelannya.

"Hei! Itu untuk orang sakit. Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa mengambilkan lagi beberapa untukmu." Dengus Hinata menatap Sai kesal.

"Hei, hei. Aku tidak sakit. Hinata." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya menginterupsi.

"Tidak, kau sakit. Semalam kau mengigau. Sakit, sakit. Hinata, sakit." Cibir Hinata, menceritakan hal memalukan yang Naruto tidak ingat telah melakukannya.

Sai terkekeh pelan, "Kau sakit Naruto. Disini." Ucap sai sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Naruto menyoroti kepergian Sai dengan tatapan ingin meninju wajah tersenyumnya.

— _Gerbang Barat Morroc_

Langit malam menampilkan deretan bintang yang menghiasinya. Mungkin malam terakhir baginya atau sosok didepannya. Rambut merah dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Tattoo merah 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Sai.

"Kau selalu lebih tahu dibanding orang lain, dan ikut campur." Ia menggeram, tangan kirinya meremas pegangan Katana yang mengkilat. Ia menarik kasar syal yang menghalangi wajahnya. Lalu melemparkannya.

"Aku sangat menunggu hari ini. Gaara. Kau tahu dan tetap melanjutkan. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Suatu saat kita akan saling membunuh, jika kau pergi ke Suna." Jawab Sai datar.

Sai teringat akan pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Gaara di tempat yang sama. Saat itu mereka masih berumur 16 tahun. Dan sudah mencapai level tertinggi sebagai seorang Assasin. Danzo memungut mereka dari sisa perang di Amegakure melawan Akatsuki. Ia mendapat permintaan dari Konoha untuk melakukan serangan tersebut. Banyak sekali warga sipil yang mati, akibat pertempuran liar mereka. Danzo menemukan diantara puing bangunan penginapan Amegakure. Mereka tidak menangis meski terluka. Berlumuran darah. Orangtua mereka mati juga hilang. Danzo membawa mereka berdua—Gaara dan Sai—ke Morroc. Dan jadilah mereka sekarang, seorang elit Assasin. Banyak petinggi negara menginginkan mereka. Ada juga yang menginginkan kepala mereka dengan bayaran yang besar. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil dengan itu. Gaara mendapat kunjungan dari negara Suna beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan mereka saat itu. Gaara masih terlalu polos, ia menginginkan kemapanan dengan hidup yang terjamin. Tanpa tahu rencana busuk negara Suna. Pertemuan ini juga termasuk bagian rencana Suna.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika memang harus." Gaara memutar Katananya, memegangnya terbalik dan menggeser lengannya ke belakang.

"Masih mungkin untukmu kembali. Belum terlambat." Sai masih tenang dengan posisinya. Mencoba berdamai dengan Gaara. Ia bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang juga, tapi tidak jika itu adalah rekannya.

"Tidak ada negosiasi dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya Sai. Kau terlalu naif."

* * *

Bersambung

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Silahkan review jika berkenan.

Semoga menghibur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ** _Empat_**

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Aku menyoroti sosok Sai yang menghilang di balik pintu. Tanganku mengepal menahan untuk tidak meninju wajah tersenyumnya—sedetik yang lalu. Hinata masih berdiri di sana, kaki nya menggeser ke belakang menendang pintu. Matanya menyipit menatap wajah kesalku.

"Apa aku mengigau semalam?"

Senyuman nampak di sudut bibirnya. Hinata beranjak menghampiriku. Menaruh nampan di meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Mengambil posisi duduk. Melipat bibir atasnya ke dalam sebelum matanya menatap kedua bola mataku bergantian.

"Kau selalu begitu di depan Sai. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk menggodamu."

Aku tidak tahan dengan itu Hinata—tatapanmu. Aku melipat kakiku kedalam, menopang beban tubuhku. Beradu pandang dengannya, kepalaku mendekat lambat. Semakin mendekat, mengeksekusi jarak diantara kami. Pipinya bersemu merah, Ia sedang demam? Atau mabuk? Tidak, Ia malu. Dia selalu seperti itu. Sebelum ini ia pernah jatuh pingsan. Aku menyunggingkan sudut bibirku.

"Aku tidak masalah denganmu, Hime. Asal jangan Sai yang tahu." Menatapnya menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku akan menghukummu."

Matanya membelalak sebelum bibir kami bertemu. Tidak ada gerakan yang signifikan diantara kami. Beberapa menit masih bertahan. Hanya tarikan-tarikan napas saling berebut oksigen. Sentuhan lembut di bibir dan tidak menuntut. Matanya memejam, bahunya naik dan turun mengambil napas. Bibirnya melenguh, menggumamkan sesuatu. Kepalaku sudah kosong, hanya rasa nyaman yang kurasakan.

Hidung saling bersentuhan menimbulkan sengatan listrik kecil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya seperti melayang, ringan seperti kapas. Waktu akan terasa berhenti, asalkan kenyamanan masih bertahan disana. Dunia seperti melemparmu ke dalam ruang hampa. Membuatmu lupa.

Mengusir beban pikiran dan menghilang begitu saja. Sentuhan menjadi lumatan kecil. Suhu udara terasa semakin panas. Oksigen menipis oleh tarikan-tarikan napas rakus.

Hinata kembali melenguh—kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Tangannya meremas baju di dadaku. Aku basah—dadaku memproduksi keringat lebih banyak dan merembes di bajuku. Matanya mengerjap dan kembali memejam. Aku menarik bahunya pelan, untuk memberikan tekanan lebih di bibirnya. Tangan kananku di pinggangnya. Mendorong jarak diantara kami.

Aku melumat bibirnya dan menggigit kecil, kemudian menghisap jus yang sedikit merembes dari dalam sana. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka oleh gigitanku, memberikan akses lebih dalam untuk lidahku. Memutar dan mencari, sampai bertemu daging basah disana. Sengatan listrik kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Hinata mulai meracau dan memanggil namaku tidak jelas. Aku menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, menyamankan posisi kami. Menuntun kepalanya ke bantal dengan bibir masih bertautan. Hinata menarik kakinya dan meluruskan. Matanya sayu menatapku. Tubuhnya memanas. Aku membelai rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Aku suka rambutnya, Ia lembut dan aroma lavendernya. Aku menggigit lidahnya. Ia mendesah. Bibirku turun ke leher membuat jejak saliva di dagunya. Bau aroma lavender menusuk indra penciumku. Menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah di lehernya. Hinata meracau. Desahan lembut lolos dari mulutnya.

Tanganku menangkup benda yang menonjol disana, sedikit meremas. Mereka tidak besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Pas di telan oleh jari-jariku. Ia terlonjak dan kembali meracau. Suara seraknya terus memanggil namaku dan meremas rambutku. Matanya sayu menatapku.

Aku menyibak rambutnya, membiarkan dahinya terekspos. Mengecupnya lembut, kemudian memeluknya erat. Dadanya naik dan turun, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia masih mengatur napasnya. Matanya memejam, pipinya memerah.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak ingat, berapa lama kami bergulat di kasur. Tanganku masih membelai rambutnya. Napasnya sudah membaik.

"Hinata?"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mengangkat kepalanya kemudian merapikan rambutnya. Aku menahan untuk bergelut lagi dengannya. Ia sudah tertidur dan aku harus pergi. Hanya memastikan sesuatu—Aku merasa bodoh meniru kalimatnya—dan tunggu aku kembali.

Aku menenggak hingga tandas sebotol air minum, lalu kubiarkan terguling malang di atas nampan—ia sudah kosong. Menatap Hinata sekilas, kemudian beranjak. Menarik jubah yang tergantung di tembok. Kemudian mengenakannya.

 _Normal POV_

— _Gerbang Barat Morroc_

"Lakukan, Gaara."

Sai membalas tatapan tajam di depannya. Ia sudah lebih siap untuk ini, pertempuran ini. Sudah seharusnya begitu. Membunuh Gaara bukan pilihan, melainkan keharusan. Danzo sudah mengizinkannya untuk itu. Bahkan memintanya langsung. Gaara memilih melanggar perintah Danzo dan pergi ke Suna.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari musuh, kecuali pengkhianat. Mereka—kelas Assasin tidak terikat oleh aturan-aturan bodoh tertulis seperti negara besar lainnya. Itu hanya Monopoli para petinggi negara yang berlandaskan 'formalitas'.

Disini, Morroc. Perintah Danzo adalah peraturan. Karena ia yang lebih mengerti dan memahami. Ia yang lebih merasakan sakit dari yang lain. Ia juga yang mengajarkan untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Ia seperti Ayah. Dan tidak ada yang menolak untuk semua. Jika Ia memintamu mati, maka matilah saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memulai."

Sai meraih pisau bermata tiga di kantong. Bersiap dengan racun Envenom-nya. Kemudian melempar segala arah.

'Bats' 'Bats' 'Bats'

Tiga lemparan pisau membelah angin, lurus ke arah Gaara.

Gaara memblokir dengan Katana-nya ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu melompat ke atas menghindar. Ia menebaskan Katana-nya liar. Sai mengimbangi, memutar-mutar badannya. Menari udara. Desingan suara senjata mereka saling mengadu. Lompatan-lompatan api kecil terbang di udara.

Sai terdorong dan menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Gaara menyarungkan Katana-nya, dan mengambil Dagger di kedua tangannya. Menatap buas ke arah Sai dan kembali menyerang, menari memutar menebaskan kedua Dagger-nya saling bersambut.

Sai terpojok. Menepis serangan liar Gaara. Satu Dagger terlepas, terlempar jauh dari tangannya. Pertahanannya terbuka, ia bersiap melompat menghindari serangan berikutnya.

Dua tebasan menyilang mengakhiri serangan liar Gaara, sebelum ia melakukan salto memutar ke atas dan menebaskan Dagger-nya.

Sai melompat tanpa pertahanan. Ia tidak dapat menahan serangan vertikal dari Gaara, kemudian terhempas. Beberapa tebasan mengenai tubuhnya, mencabik-cabik jubah dan kulitnya. Ia jatuh terlentang, nafasnya tersengal.

Gaara menyeringai menatap tubuh terkapar Sai. Ia beranjak dan menghampirinya, terlihat akan mengakhiri Sai. Gaara meringis sakit, tangan kirinya menangkup, memegang nyeri di lengan satunya. Berdenyut kuat dan memanas.

"Brengsek!" Gaara menatap nyalang ke arah Sai. Napasnya mulai terengah.

"Kapan kau melakukannya!" Kembali terengah mengatur napasnya. Lukanya terlihat memerah. Gaara tahu itu, tubuhnya akan melemah tidak lama lagi.

Sai menyeringai. Ia selalu mengetahui celah untuk menebaskan racun ke lawannya. Julukan yang mereka berikan padanya bukan hanya omong-kosong. Membuat lawannya sibuk dengan serangannya. Menikam diam-diam dengan Envenom-nya.

"Pergilah sekarang. Naruto mungkin akan kesini. Biarkan aku yang membunuhmu, bukan dia."

Sai tahu, racunnya mulai merusak sel-sel di tubuh Gaara. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali menyerang.

Gaara mendecih. Ia tidak bodoh. Pandangannya sudah mulai memudar. Sekali lagi ia lengah melawan Sai. Selalu tumbang dengan racun misteriusnya.

"Selanjutnya, pastikan hanya aku yang akan membunuhmu. Sai." Ia melompat ke atap, dan menghilang di balik sana.

Sai merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Meringis sakit, mencoba menopang tubuhnya. Lalu terjatuh. Ia merangkak menggapai tembok rumah terdekat. Menyapu tanah yang sudah merah. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang terluka. Seperti sampah. Tangannya sudah menggapai, dan membantu tubuhnya berdiri. Beban tubuhnya terasa seratus kali lebih berat.

 _Naruto POV_

Sudah dua jam berkeliaran mencarinya. Menyisir gerbang timur kemudian ke selatan. Menyusuri jalan dan gang kecil di sekitar sana. Melewati bangunan Bar berlantai tiga. Aku mengamati sekitar. Mungkin saja Ia menghabiskan malam bersama Jalang disana. Mereka tampak mempesona, pakaiannya minim mengekspos tubuh mereka. Beberapa memenuhi sudut gang kecil dan gelap di sekitar Bar. Aku tidak berminat untuk mengecek ke dalam Bar.

Langkahku terhenti di Gerbang Barat. Mungkin saja ia mati diterkam makhluk buas di luar sana. Malam hari akan lebih mencekam di Padang pasir Sograt. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi puluhan Baphomet berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Tidak sedikit Assasin dan penduduk negara besar yang nekat—berakhir mati, akibat menerobos Gurun di malam hari. Pandanganku kembali mengedar, menyapu jalan dan gang kecil di sekitar sana. Mataku memicing menangkap sosok yang merangkak di tembok penduduk. Ia tampak menyedihkan.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati diterkam Baphomet." Tegurku kepada sosok itu.

Ia memeluk tangan kanannya, tubuhnya menempel tembok. Merayap mencari sandaran di punggungnya. Ia menyeringai menatapku.

"Hanya melakukan pelatihan. Mungkin terlalu bersemangat. "

Aku menggapai lengannya. Menopang tubuhnya yang mengenaskan bersimbah darah. "Kau seperti orangtua yang mau mati, Sai." Aku menuntunnya, memberikan akses untuk berjalan.

Ia kembali terkekeh, ber-akting seolah 'lukanya bukan masalah' terlihat tidak pandai. Ia hampir mati kehabisan darah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk tetap di sana dan menungguku kembali." Ia tahu, aku tidak akan berdiam diri menunggunya kembali. Meskipun harus merangkak, aku tetap akan datang. Tidak hanya kepadanya, Hinata juga. Mereka berdua, dan tidak ada lagi.

"Aku bertaruh. Ia meninggalkanmu dan tidak membunuhmu karena hampir mati terkena racun brengsekmu itu."

"Itu masih menjadi misteri, Naruto—dan kau diamlah. Perutku rasanya mau muntah."

Aku melihat darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Organ dalamnya mungkin patah. Sepertinya Ia sangat bersenang-senang malam ini.

 _Normal POV_

—Hutan di Perbatasan Sunagakure

Dedaunan pohon yang rimbun menghalangi akses sinar matahari untuk menerobos dataran hijau di bawah sana. Tumbuh-tumbuhan kecil aneka warna menghiasi sekeliling danau yang membentang di sekitar Hutan. Sesosok pria bersandar di pohon besar dengan akar menyerupai tali dan menjuntai dari dedaunan di atasnya. Wajah pucatnya kosong menatap udara.

Ia memeluk luka di tangan kanannya yang membiru. Merasakan hawa panas yang merambat membakar kulit. Tangan kirinya meraih Dagger yang ia sematkan di pinggangnya. Matanya mengedar menyapu bibir Danau di sebelah kanannya. Mengayunkan tangannya menebas daun-daun kecil di bawah sana. Memungut beberapa daun putih dan biru, juga hijau. Tangannya meremas hingga menghasilkan cairan dari dedaunan itu.

Ia menoleh mengamati luka yang sudah membiru di sekitarnya. Kemudian membebatkan dedaunan yang sudah Ia remas hinga kusut ke atas luka yang menganga. Ia meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam keras udara. Pandangannya menerawang ke udara menatap burung-burung yang bertengger disana. Beberapa berhamburan dan saling berkejaran.

Matanya memejam merasakan hembusan angin pelan yang membelai wajahnya. Membiarkan lukanya bereaksi oleh ramuan dari dedaunan herbal. Ramuan khusus yang ia dapatkan dari pelatihan dasar kelas Assasin. Mungkin hanya kelas itu yang mampu menciptakan racun mematikan. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang mengharuskan ia melawan Assasin lain. Assasin sekelas Sai yang memiliki racun paling mematikan di antara yang lainnya. Ia harus bersyukur pernah berada di Akademi.

Beberapa jam ia habiskan untuk beristirahat. Lukanya sudah lebih membaik. Setidaknya mencegah dan mengurangi dari—semakin parah dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Atau ia bisa memastikan dirinya mati beberapa jam setelahnya.

Ia masih mengamati jalan setapak panjang yan membelah pepohonan menuju pusat kota. Ibukota Sunagakure. Langit malam 'tak menyurutkan langkah kakinya untuk menuntunnya membelah hutan.

Sudah beberapa jam setelah kepergiannya. Tembok beton besar nampak gagah menentang langit. Ia memandang sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melewati penjaga dengan tombak dan tameng, juga helm logamnya yang kebesaran. Dua penjaga mengamatinya meneliti. Dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hiruk-pikuk ibukota masih terlihat ramai di malam hari. Bangunan penjual obat, makanan, dan senjata, juga penginapan. Terpisah di empat sudut persimpangan jalan. Jauh di ujung barat terdapat bangunan kerajaan tempat ia bertugas di pagi hari.

Penginapan buka 24 jam, dan selalu menampakkan sosok yang sama sepanjang hari. Menyambut pengunjung di balik meja penjaga. Ia—hampir—tidak istirahat, hanya 2 jam sehari. Sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk terdapat Cafetaria. Tidak pernah tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali. Dan sebelah kanan tangga.

Pria tua di balik meja penjaga terlihat menawarkan sesuatu atau bantuan. Ia menghampiri pria tua itu dan memesan satu kamar—juga makanan untuk diantar. Kemudian berlalu setelah mendapati kunci di genggamannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga. Berhenti di pintu kedua terdekat.

Satu meja kotak dan dua kursi saling menghadap. Beberapa foto 'entah itu siapa' dan beberapa aksen lain menghiasi tembok. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang—di pojok kiri sebelah lemari kecil. Tubuhnya sudah—sangat—lelah. Dan Ia berakhir terbaring dengan wajah damai.

— _Morroc_

Sai terlihat lebih membaik dengan perban di sekujur dada sampai leher dan kaki kirinya. Ia tidak memakai jubahnya, rasanya akan aneh dengan perban setebal 10cm. Naruto dan Hinata sudah tenggelam di pintu sebelah. Sai lebih tertarik mengunjungi Kios Blacksmith untuk membeli Dagger baru untuknya. Sebuah Katana sepertinya tidak buruk.

Menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di bawah tenda kecil depan kiosnya. Hanya selembar kain merentang diatas, dan tiang bambu sebagai penyangga. Dan meja kecil yang menampung beberapa bongkahan logam, seperi yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Ia sibuk mengadu logam digenggaman tangannya. Satu logam di kiri diputar-balikkan berulang kali dan dan martil di kanan memukul. Logam di kirinya merah menyala. Beberapa pukulan lalu melemparnya ke ember berisi air. Mereka berjejer disana melakukan aktifitas yang sama. Suara dentingan logam saling bersahutan sama lain. Mereka penempa senjata. Tanpa mereka para petualang akan tampak bodoh dengan tangan kosongnya.

Sai berlalu melewati mereka. Seorang pria tua lain berdiri di balik meja kasir lurus dari pintu masuk. Sibuk dengan aktifitas menggosok Katananya. Benda-benda logam tersusun rapi di rak display. Ia tenggelam di rak display sebelah kiri. Deretan senjata ringan tersusun rapi. Sangat ringan untuk membelah tubuh manusia. Ia berakhir dengan menarik sebuah Dagger berwarna merah gelap mengkilap, lalu beranjak ke kasir.

Sai sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kios lain. Rak-rak display menampung deretan pot dengan beberapa jenis tumbuhan herbal yang mengisinya. Naruto dan Hinata masih sibuk di dalam memilah-milah tumbuhan di rak display.

"Kemasan dalam botol sepertinya lebih praktis." Tegur Sai kepada dua Sosok yang terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Ini?" Hinata menyodorkan kantong penuh dengan botol-botol herbal di dalamnya.

"Kau menatap mereka seperti ingin memakannya saja."

"Mereka cantik." Jawab hinata polos, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seperti kau, Hime." Sela Naruto memotong interaksi mereka. Ia terkekeh, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ah ya. Rasanya perutku kembali mual."

Sai beranjak pergi. Naruto dan Hinata mengekornya. Mereka terkekeh pelan.

Naruto 'tak tahan untuk kembali menggoda Sai.

"Kau sakit Sai. Di—"

Giliran Sai untuk—tidak— meninju wajah tertawa Naruto.

"Persetan!"

* * *

Bersambung

A/N

Maaf untuk adegan Lime-nya. Saya khilaf.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Semoga menghibur.

Terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Lima**_

* * *

— _Kastil Kerajaan Sunagakure_

Keheningan menusuk di setiap dinding kastil. Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong. Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah jendela-jendela yang berderetan di sisi dinding. Beberapa penjaga nampak di setiap sudut samping kiri dan kanan setiap pintu dan lorong di persimpangan.

Suara derit pintu menampilkan sosok berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Matanya liar mengamati sekitar. Beberapa orang terlihat memenuhi kursi di sekeliling meja besar. Dan satu orang duduk di tengah, lurus dari pintu. Ketegangan terpancar di setiap wajah mereka.

Ia mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan. Tangannya menggapai satu kursi kosong yang tersisa disana. Menundukkan kepala ke arah mereka kemudian duduk. Sekilas beberapa orang menatapnya dan kembali memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di tengah.

"Baiklah. Aku lanjutkan." Sosok itu berdeham kemudian melanjutkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengutus Gaara untuk melakukan pengintaian ke daerah Morroc. Setelah mendapat informasi tentang pembantaian Klan Hyuga dan penculikan Hinata." Sosok itu melirik Gaara dengan tatapan ingin tahu nya. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk tanda ijin untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan Gaara?" Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Baiklah Sasori, akan kujelaskan."

Sai berdeham melonggarkan tenggorokannya. Matanya menatap beberapa orang disana sebelum melanjutkan.

"Hinata diculik oleh Sai. Dan pembunuhan Klan Hyuga dilakukan oleh Sai. Aku juga melihat Naruto disana."

Sasori menganggukkan kembali kepalanya memperhatikan Gaara. Wajahnya tampak menegang. Sedetik kemudian menatap seseorang lain disana yang mulai membuka suara.

"Apa ia terlibat dalam pembantaian Klan Hyuga?" Beberapa orang disana mengangguk seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan pertanyaan orang itu.

Sai menatap sekilas sebelum menjawabnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Sasori yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidak. Sai melakukannya seorang diri. Mereka bertempur di Arena semenjak kedatangan Naruto di Morroc." Jawab Sai.

Beberapa saat obrolan kecil nampak dari masing-masing antara mereka. Dan sisanya masih menatap Gaara dengan kerutan di dahinya, tenggelam dalam asumsi mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata saat itu? Saat pertempuran itu."

Seseorang dengan wajah penuh tattoo bergaris membuka suara. Menarik perhatian mereka yang sesaat lalu masih sibuk dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil masing-masing.

Sai memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Hinata di suatu tempat. Di penginapan sekitar gerbang timur. Kondisinya melemah setelah penculikan. Dan sangat tidak mungkin untuknya kembali melakukan perjalanan membelah Gurun dalam waktu dekat, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya saat itu. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk itu."

Sasori tampak mencoba memahami situasi saat itu. Ketegangan merambat di wajahnya, rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku hanya menginginkan Hinata sisanya kalian bereskan. Kankuro, temari kalian ikut dengan Gaara. Siapkan pasukan dan laporkan padaku segera setelah aku kembali dari ujian tingkat gabungan di Konoha." Tegasnya.

Sasori beranjak dari ruangan. Beberapa orang berlalu mengikutinya. Menyisakan Gaara dan dua orang disana. Kankuro dan Temari. Saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian berlalu beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Ne.. Gaara, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Sai? Sepertinya kalian sangat bersenang-senang." Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tattoo bergaris. Ia mengamati luka di lengan Gaara yang masih tampak menganga. Kulitnya sedikit memerah di sekitar luka itu.

"Tidak begitu buruk. Hanya sedikit lengah. Kau bisa mencoba setelah bertemu dengannya nanti." Jawab Sai. Ia memiringkan sudut bibirnya. Menatap Kankuro menyeringai.

Temari menghela napas menatap interaksi mereka. "Aku harus pergi."

Ia mendekati Gaara, menggeser kepalanya sedikit mendekat ke telinganya.

"Ne.. Gaara sepertinya kau butuh hiburan nanti malam." Bisik temari di telinga Gaara. Mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

Gaara menarik kepalanya. Menatap Kankuro sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya Kankuro terlihat lebih membutuhkan hiburan." Jawab Gaara, menatap Temari tidak tertarik.

Kankuro terkekeh pelan. Lalu menepuk bahu Temari. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Gaara hanya tertarik dengan Matsuri. Terimalah itu, Hime."

Temari menyipitkan matanya menatap Kankuro. Ia menggeram. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengibas wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Enyahlah dengan bonekamu itu!"

Temari beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum ia lepas kendali dan menancapkan kipasnya di wajah Kankuro.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" Dengus Kankuro menatap kepergian Temari.

"Tidak ada. Cobalah sedikit berimprovisasi." Jawab Gaara lalu menyeringai. Dan dibalas seringaian Kankuro.

"Ne.. Gaara aku akan mengunjungi kedai Ramen. Apa ka—"

"Tentu saja. Maksudku.. aku rindu dengan Ramen disana." Sela sai yang langsung diberi tatapan menggoda Kankuro. Menanggapi tingkah Gaara yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau yakin Hanya Ramen?"

Hanya senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan kecil di sepanjang jalan. Melewati beberapa bangunan sampai di persimpangan dan membelok ke kiri. Beberapa orang tampak bertegur sapa dengannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kedai Ramen.

"Irrashaimase!"

Sesosok Gadis sudah menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Gaara tersenyum menatap Gadis itu yang juga dibalas senyuman olehnya. Kankuro sudah berlalu ke meja kasir. Memesan sesuatu kemudian mengambil tempat di meja di ujung belakang.

"Heee.. Gaara. Apa kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" Sapa Gadis yang menyambutnya di depan kedai. Tampak pipinya bersemu merah, ia berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Kemudian bergabung bersama Kankuro.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di Morroc." Jawab Gaara singkat tanpa mengurangi kadar senyuman kepada Matsuri.

"Hmm, begitu.. Tunggu, aku akan mengambil pesanan kalian." Matsuri beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju ruangan di belakang kasir. Sekilas ia tampak berbincang dengan Pria tua disana. Lalu tenggelam di balik pintu dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Matsuri datang. Membawa nampan dengan tiga mangkuk ramen. Kebetulan ia sedang istirahat. Tidak, ia meminta istirahat lebih awal. Dan mereka tenggelam dengan aktifitas masing-masing melahap ramen mereka. Sesekali gelak tawa terdengar di antara mereka. Oleh obrolan kecil tentang Temari dan kecanggungan Kankuro di depannya. Dan juga membicarakan Matsuri yang terus menanyakan kehadiran Gaara belakangan ini.

— _Akademi Morroc_

 _Sai POV_

Hari ini terasa lebih panjang dan melelahkan. Hampir setengah hari kuhabiskan berlalu-lalang di dalam Akademi. Untuk mengurus laporan dan kemudian membahas masalah keikutsertaan Akademi Morroc dalam partisipasinya mengikuti ujian tingkat beberapa hari lagi di Konohagure.

Beberapa jam sudah aku berkutat di mejaku sampai akhirnya beres dengan mereka. Aku mengecek beberapa kertas meneliti. Memastikan tidak ada satu yang kurang atau mungkin tertinggal. Mulai merapikan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dan benda-benda lain yang berserakan disana. Sekilas mataku terpaku di figura foto dan mengamati wajah di balik sana. Tak sadar senyum mengembang di wajahku. Beberapa menit masih tenggelam dalam lamunan. Aku menghela napas. Kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan Danzo untuk membahas beberapa hal.

Ruangan ini tampak lebih besar di banding ruanganku. Figura-figura foto besar menempel menghiasi setiap sisi dinding. Beberapa aksen di dinding dan langit-langit menambah kesan mewah di ruangan ini. Lampu besar dengan aksen dan warna emas menggantung di atas. Meja kayu besar di ujung , lurus dari arah pintu masuk. Menampakkan seseorang yang tengah duduk menungguku di balik sana.

Aku beranjak menghampirinya. Mengambil satu kursi di depan Danzo. Suara decitan kaki kursi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mengucapkan salam lalu menunduk, dan ia mengangguk. Mataku lurus menatapnya. Ia tampak serius dan dingin. Membuat orang merasa segan hanya sekali pandang dengannya.

Aku menarik lenganku ke meja dan meletakkan map di sana. Danzo menggapai map tersebut dan tampak serius menelitinya. Beberapa menit tenggelam disana. Ia kembali menatapku dan berdeham sebelum membuka suara.

"Kita masih harus menyiapkan keperluan dan beberapa pasukan untuk mengawal rombongan dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Hanya berjaga, mungkin saja bocah Suna itu akan mengerahkan pasukannya untuk melancarkan penyergapan di Konoha. Masih perlu pertimbangan yang matang untuk itu. Mengingat kontak kalian beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin mereka akan terfokus pada penjagaan di Suna." Jelas Danzo. Ia meletakkan map kembali ke meja. Pandangannya kembali padaku, terlihat menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Aku sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mempersiapkan pasukan di Barrack timur, selatan dan barat. Mereka akan memulai pelatihan dan persiapan esok hari." Ucapku membalasnya.

Pandanganku masih terpaku mengamati sosok Danzo. Ia sudah beranjak dari sana, dan menghampiri jendela di sebelah kanan. Ia tampak mengamati pemandangan di sekitar bangunan. Sekilas menoleh dan memperhatikanku menuntut penjelasan mengenai hal lain dariku. Tentu saja, tentang Gaara. Dan kegagalanku untuk membunuhnya.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Danzo di sisi jendela. Lalu berhenti menatap pemandangan yang sama seperti Danzo. Terlihat bangunan-bangunan berpondasikan batu dan genangan air biru yang memantulkan warna langit 'tak terlalu jauh disana.

"Malam itu aku mencegatnya di gerbang barat Morroc. Dari pembicaraanku dengannya, sepertinya ia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Dan maafkan kegagalanku untuk membunuhnya. Keadaan sangat tidak membantu saat itu." Ucapku menjelaskan. Aku menyadari kelemahanku yang gagal membunuh Gaara. Membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit tidak menguntungkan untuk kami. Mengingat beberapa info yang akan bocor ke negara Suna.

Danzo tampak memahami situasi yang terjadi. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Sorot matanya masih menyapu pemandangan di luar jendela. "Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Tentu saja, Naruto. Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergiannya ke Konoha untuk melakukan pelatihan bertarung di Akademi Konoha. Dan tidak kalah penting adalah alasan lain dirinya untuk pergi kesana. Mengawasi Klan Hyuga, khususnya Hinata.

Aku sudah menceritakan padanya tentang perselesihan Klan Hyuga dan Klan Uzumaki—keluarganya— beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tampak lebih bisa mengendalikan diri menanggapi kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia tidak pernah menaruh dendam dengan Klan Hyuga, juga Hinata tentunya.

Aku masih terus mengawasi klan tersebut oleh perintah langsung dari Danzo. Mengingat ambisi dan niat busuk Hyuga Hiasi yang masih berkelanjutan. Dan berakhirlah aku membantai klan tersebut mendapati rencana mereka membunuh Naruto.

Naruto merupakan peran penting dalam menjalin perdamaian dengan Konoha. Menjadi pengajar di Akademi hanyalah sebagian kecil dari itu. Ia merupakan pelajar berprestasi di Akademi Morroc. Levelnya hampir menyamaiku di umurnya yang sekarang.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan informasi ke pihak Konoha mengenai kepergian Naruto. Dan atas pembantaian Klan Hyuga. Para petinggi di Konoha tidak akan ikut campur mengenai kejadian itu."

Aku sudah melakukan pertemuan dengan para petinggi Konoha sebelum kejadian itu. Melakukan perundingan yang menegangkan dengan mereka. Melakukan pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang memakan waktu. Danzo tampak mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasanku.

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu Sai." Ia menepuk bahuku, dan memberikan senyuman kecil yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Bawa Naruto dan Hinata untuk tinggal di kastil utara Morroc. Dan perketat penjagaan di sana." Lanjut Danzo.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Menundukkan badan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 _Normal POV_

— _Morroc, Inn_

Cafetaria sudah terlihat penuh dengan aktifitas manusia. Pemandangan jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kosong, berdebu dan tidak terawat. Nampak pelayan yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja.

Hinata menggapai nampan yang ditumpuk rapi di samping kiri meja kasir. Ia mengambil beberapa roti dan kue kering di rak display makanan di tembok kanan. Kemudian kembali ke meja kasir. Menatap sosok Ein yang sudah berdiri dibalik meja.

"Hei, nona cantik." Sapa Ein kepada Hinata. Ia mengamati sosok Hinata dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik. Pandangannya menyapu menilai sosok di depannya.

Hinata membalas sapaan Ein dengan senyuman. Mengambil beberapa botol minuman kemudian menambahkannya di atas nampan. Ia menyodorkan beberapa keping emas kepada Ein.

"Aku Ein. Apa kau kekasih Naruto?" Lanjut Ein membuka suaranya. Ia mengambil kepingan emas di meja, kemudian melemparnya ke laci di samping dalam meja.

Hinata menatap Ein penasaran. Pipinya bersemu merah menanggapi pertanyaan Ein.

"Apa kau sahabat Naruto?" Jawab Hinata.

Ein tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata. Cantik, pikirnya. Beruntung sekali Naruto.

"Aku Ein. Lyrica Ein. Aku mengenal Sai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan adiknya Naruto. Kau dari Konoha, bukan?" Jawab Ein sambil lalu merapikan rak display di belakangnya.

"Salam kenal, Ein. Ada beberapa urusan di Morroc. Sai membawaku ke sini."

Hinata mengambil nampan di meja. Ia kembali menatap Ein yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Ne.. Hinata.. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika luang. Aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling Morroc." Tawar Ein. Ia terlihat sudah beres dengan rak display di depannya. Dan beranjak ke meja di samping Hinata. "Aku tinggal di sekitar Akademi." Lanjutnya.

Hinata mengamati Ein, senyumnya mengembang menanggapi tawaran Ein. "Terima kasih, Ein. Maaf, aku harus kembali. Mereka menungguku diatas." Hinata berpamit, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

Ein menyoroti kepergian Hinata sekilas. Kemudian kembali tenggelam dengan aktifitasnya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja, kemudian meletakkan nampan disana. Menatap dua sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan interaksi mereka. Menatap Hinata kemudian menghambur ke meja mengambil posisi duduk di kursi.

"Hinata.. Apa kau tertarik untuk belajar di Akademi?" Ucap Sai memulai pembicaraan. Ia menggapai roti kemudian menggigitnya besar.

"Uhukk..uhukk..!"

Naruto tersedak mendengarnya, bongkahan roti tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Ia menatap Sai. Kemudian memukul dadanya pelan. Sai meraih botol minuman, kemudian menyodorkan ke Naruto.

"Heee? Apa kau serius? Apa tidak masalah?" Pekik Hinata yang tak kalah terkejut. Ia menatap sosok Naruto yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Lalu mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sai. Ia terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto dan ekspresinya saat tersedak.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hampir mati!"

Naruto menggapai botol minuman yang disodorkan Sai. Kemudian menenggak isinya hingga tandas. Ia nampak lebih baik dengan itu. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Hinata menatap Sai kemudian Naruto. Menghela napas menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Apa aku bisa seperti kalian?"

Sela Hinata. Menunjukkan wajah polos yang penasaran. Naruto dan Sai melongo menatap Hinata. Kemudian menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

"Tidak, Hime. Jangan dengarkan Sai. Akademi Morroc tidak seperti yang ada di Konoha. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu bela diri tanpa harus ke Akademi." Jelas Naruto.

Sai terkekeh melihat ekspresi polos Hinata. Menatap Naruto sebelum membuka suara. "Lihat Hinata. Naruto Sensei akan mengajarkanmu." Seringaian nampak di bibirnya.

Hinata tak bergeming. Ekspresi polos masih bertahan di wajahnya.

Sai mendorong lengannya ke meja menggeser kursi, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Berkemaslah. Kalian akan tinggal di kastil utara. Kita akan berangkat setelah aku kembali." Jelas Sai. Seperti yang sudah diperintahkan Danzo.

Hinata tampak sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai. Ia memasukkan beberapa baju dan perlengkapan naruto ke dalam tas selempang.

"Apakah ada pergerakan dari Gaara?" Ucap Naruto. Ia menatap Sai yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, belum. Pembicaraan kita lanjutkan setelah sampai di kastil. Aku akan pergi mengurus sesuatu. Tunggu aku kembali dan kita akan berangkat setelahnya." Ucap Sai mengakhir pembicaraan. Kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Bersambung

A/N

Assasin / Ragnarok Online / Gravity Corp.

Baphomet : Monster kambing bertanduk dengan sabit panjang.

Sebenarnya sudah mau saya drop ^^

Special Thanks to LovelyLany untuk suntikan motivasi-nya via PM *nangisbombay*

Xiexie312, ana, Guest

Dan beberapa yang sudah mengirim PM

Maaf masih pendek, selanjutnya saya usahakan

Kritik dan saran diterima

Semoga menghibur

Salam dua jari

Terimakasih


	6. Chapter 6

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Enam**_

* * *

 _Hinata POV_

Aku masih berkutat dengan kesibukkanku sekarang memilah-milah beberapa pakaianku dan mengemasi perlengkapan Naruto lalu mulai meyusunnya ke dalam tas selempang biruku. Memunguti benda-benda yang berserakan di kasur lalu membereskannya.

"Apa ada pergerakan dari Gaara?"

Ucap Naruto kepada Sai yang terdengar olehku. Sai bilang ia akan membawaku dan Naruto untuk tinggal di kastil Morroc dengan alasan keamananku. Aku masih memikirkan tawaran Sai untuk mengikuti Akademi di Morroc. Sekilas aku menatap Naruto dan Sai yang tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Pikirku mungkin perlu untuk berlatih bela diri seperti yang diajarkan di Akademi pada umumnya. Mengingat seseorang sedang mengejarku dan aku tidak tahu kapan keadaan harus mendesakku untuk melawan.

Naruto tidak setuju atas saran Sai dengan beberapa alasan. Ia memang selalu protektif kepadaku, seolah aku benda kaca yang mudah pecah dan tidak boleh untuk jauh dari perhatiannya. Aku tidak pernah membohongi diriku sendiri karena memang itulah alasanku merasa nyaman untuk selalu berada disisinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, kekhawatiranku sedikit surut. Naruto akan mengajarkanku dasar bela diri tanpa harus ke Akademi. Setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama Naruto dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Tidak, belum. Pembicaraan kita lanjutkan setelah sampai di kastil. Aku akan pergi mengurus sesuatu. Tunggu aku kembali dan kita akan berangkat setelahnnya." Aku menoleh saat mendengar Sai mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Aku sudah beres dengan berkemas-kemas dan kembali bergabung dengan Naruto di meja kamar. Aku menghela napas lelah dan meregangkan otot di sekitar bahu dan leherku. Naruto memperhatikanku di sela kesibukannya mengunyah roti. Ia sudah bersandar di jendela menatapku intens dan tidak tampak akan bersuara. Kau selalu sukses membuatku gugup Naruto. Dan aku akan merutuki tubuhku yang selalu bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini, dengan apapun bentuk perlakuanmu padaku.

"Ne.. Hime?" Ia selalu terlihat khawatir dengan ekspresiku seperti sekarang ini. Dan bisa kutebak ia akan bertanya apa aku sakit atau aku lapar setelahnya. "Hmm?" Aku melihat sudut bibirnya penuh dengan remahan roti, beberapa menempel di pipinya. Ia tampak lucu dengan wajah itu

"Apa kau sakit?" Tepat seperti dugaan. Apa aku harus demam setiap hari jika terus bersamamu? Apa itu normal Naruto? Atau sengaja menggodaku? Tidak, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk dan ini akan selalu menjadi sebuah interaksi kecil yang menarik diantara kami berdua. Aku dengan kegugupanku dan Naruto dengan wajah khawatirnya. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja—tidak juga—hanya degupan jantung yang bergerak tidak normal dan rasa panas yang merambat di pipiku. Dan tidak ada yang perlu untuk dikhawatirkan karena seingatku belum ada kasus orang yang mati karena gugup. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang selalu tampak menawan bagiku.

Satu jam berlalu di kamar sejak kepergian Sai. Aku masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan keseriusannya menjelaskan beberapa teknik bela diri. Pikirku tidak ada salahnya mengisi waktu sembari menunggu Sai kembali. Naruto berdiri di samping kasur menunjukkan beberapa gerakan kuda-kuda dan memintaku untuk menirukan. Hanya gerakan-gerakan kecil dan simpel yang Naruto contohkan. Sesekali ia menghela napas melihat kekikukkanku saat mencoba melakukannya. Aku mulai merasakan panas merambat ke seluruh tubuh saat napasnya yang berat menyapu sekitar tengkuk leherku. Saat ini ia sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi tangan dan kakiku dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan wajahnya menempel dirambutku membuat sebuah gesekan halus di surai indigo panjangku.

"Perhatikan Hinata. Ini disini dan kanan lurus seperti ini. Dan satu lagi. Lawanmu di depan. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu." Ucapnya menjelaskan. Naruto tersenyum menggoda saat aku menoleh menatap wajahnya intens tanpa memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang membenarkan posisiku. Tidak lagi, aku kembali merutuki reaksi tubuhku yang berlebihan. Naruto menarik lengan kiriku menekuk ke depan dada dan lengan kanan lurus ke depan dengan jari merapat dan tangan terbuka ke arah depan.

"Sekarang lihat aku." Aku masih mengamati Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari belakangku dan berdiri di depanku. Ia melakukan kuda-kuda yang sama sepertiku sekarang. "Perhatikan aku, lawanmu. Pukul aku." Aku mengangguk dan mulai mendorong lengan kiriku memukul ke arah Naruto. Ia menggenggam lengan kiriku dan menyentak membuat sebuah tarikan. Tubuhku memutar dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah berada di pelukan Naruto. Nafasku memburu dan dapat kurasakan panas yang kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Naruto menahan lenganku mengalung di leherku dengan tangan kirinnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh leherku seakan sedang menodongkan senjata di sana. Ia memelukku kemudian, aku bisa merasakan napasnya kembali menyapu leherku. "Jangan lemah, hime." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Kemudian ia beranjak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan gerakan lain dan aku kembali mengikuti permainannya. Nafasku kembali memburu, keringat mulai membasahi tubuhku. Aku sudah mulai memahami beberapa gerakan yang Naruto contohkan. Setidaknya aku memeliki gambaran untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan dalam bertarung. Sebelum melakukan pelatihan fisik yang akan lebih melelahkan nantinya, setelah sampai di Kastil. Hampir setengah jam aku melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang naruto contohkan.

"Aku sudah lelah, Naruto." Aku menghela napas kemudian melepas genggaman tangan Naruto di lenganku yang menepis pukulan saat memperagakan gerakan terakhir. Aku beranjak dan merebahkan tubuhku terlentang di kasur dan kakiku menekuk di sisi ranjang. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu yang berderit memecah kesunyian. Aku menangkap sosok yang muncul dan terlihat dari ekor mataku, Sai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menatap menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Hei.. Hei.. Sepertinya aku mengganggu."

Aku beranjak dari berbaring dan merapikan pakaianku yang sudah kusut. Memang nampak seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan pergulatan di kasur. Dan tak heran jika melihat Sai tampak tersenyum menggoda, seperti baru memergoki aku sedang bergulat dengan Naruto. Memang pergulatan yang—sedikit—melelahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, bukan di kasur seperti apa yang mungkin Sai pikirkan di balik senyumannya.

"Hanya melakukan pelatihan. Mungkin terlalu bersemangat." Naruto menyela setelah duduk di kursi samping meja meraih botol minuman dan menenggak isinya hingga kandas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Lanjut Naruto setelah meletakkan botol ke atas meja.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Sai menjawab kemudian ia mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar. Aku menggapai tas selempang biru yang tergeletak di meja kemudian mengekori Sai dan Naruto yang sudah berlalu mendahuluiku. Mereka berbincang di sepanjang lorong penginapan dan sudah jauh melewati tangga. Aku menengok ke dalam kamar memastikan sesuatu yang mungkin masih tertinggal dan menutup pintu, setelah yakin semua benda sudah masuk ke dalam tas selempangku kemudian aku berlari kecil menyusul Naruto dan Sai.

Mereka terlihat menghampiri Ein di Cafetaria yang sedang merapikan sesuatu di rak-rak kecil di balik meja kasir. Aku berhenti di ujung anak tangga menatap mereka sekilas dan kembali menyusul mereka. Ein menoleh menatap Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Sudah akan berangkat? Ah, aku akan kesepian lagi disini." Ein terlihat merajuk. Aku sudah berdiri di samping kanan Naruto dan melihat Ein mulai beranjak menghampiri kami.

"Kunjungi aku jika luang, Hinata. Kau sudah janji." Ein terlihat kembali merajuk. Menatapku sekilas kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai dan Naruto.

"Kastil utara tidak jauh dari Akademi, bukan? Dan sepertinya kau bisa mengunjungi Hinata kapanpun." Sela Sai dari samping kiri Naruto. Aku melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah Ein. Ia menatapku dan kubalas dengan senyuman. "Ne. Hinata sepertinya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Tentu, aku ingin sekali mengunjungi Oasis di tengah kota." Jawabku kemudian melirik ke arah Sai yang nampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan dan beranjak menghampiri Cranel.

"Tidak tanpa aku kan, hime?" Sela naruto sambil lalu. Sekilas menatapku tersenyum lalu beranjak menyusul Sai. Belakangan ini Naruto menjadi lebih protektif dan aku harus terbiasa dengan itu. Aku kembali menatap Ein yang tampak heran dengan sikap Naruto.

"Apa ia selalu begitu?" Ucap Ein. Ia masih menatap arah kepergian Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berada di depan meja Cranel. Dan kembali menolehku.

"Tidak, hanya belakangan ini saja." Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sai. Mereka terlihat sudah selesai dengan Cranel di depan meja kasir. "Aku harus pergi. Sepertinya mereka sudah akan berangkat. Kunjungi aku saat kau libur, Ein." Aku beranjak dan melambaikan tanganku. Naruto dan Sai sudah mendahuluiku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Mereka menoleh ke arah Ein dan juga melambaikan tangannya.

 _Normal POV_

— _Kastil Utara Morroc_

Suara langkah kaki menggema menampilkan sosok yang terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong di Kastil. Dinding berpondasikan batu dan disusun rapi terlihat seperti aksen-aksen yang menghiasi sepanjang lorong. Cahaya matahari terlihat menerobos melalui celah-celah persegi yang berderetan di dinding batu. Beberapa pengawal berdiri di sudut pintu dan persimpangan lorong.

"Kita akan menemui Danzo." Ucap Sai. Ia berjalan memandu mereka menuju ujung lorong. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka setelahnya sampai langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Sai menarik lengannya untuk menggapai pintu dan menariknya. Suara derit pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Danzo yang duduk di balik meja lurus dari pintu masuk. Mereka kembali berjalan menghampiri Danzo dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di depan meja Danzo.

Hinata masih meneleti sekitar, pandangannya mengedar mengamati beberapa sudut ruangan. Sesekali matanya menyipit mendapati sesuatu yang masih asing baginya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala berulang dan menggoyangkan bahunya setelah menangkap benda yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan bola mata Amethys-nya. Sebuah topeng kepala Anubis terlihat menggantung di beberapa sisi dinding ruangan. Monster yang bisa ditemukan di Tunnel bawah tanah sekitar area reruntuhan arah barat laut kota Morroc. Tempat para Assasin melakukan ujian pelatihan agar dapat naik ke tingkat lanjut. Sebelumnya mereka harus menemukan sebuah ruangan di Tunnel Basement Lantai 1 yang selalu berubah-ubah jalurnya tak tentu waktu.

Danzo mendapatkan kepala Anubis saat melakukan ekspedisi bersama para elit Assasin untuk menyisir area Tunnel Basement Lantai 4 beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka dihadang beberapa monster Anubis dalam usaha mereka mencapai celah yang merupakan satu-satunya akses menuju Basement Lantai 5. Pertarungan hidup dan mati yang mengorbankan setengah regunya dibantai oleh monster Anubis. Memaksa Danzo untuk mengeluarkan jurus terakhir kelas Assasin.

Danzo melakukan Enchant Deadly Poison dengan menenggak satu botol berwarna merah yang menimbulkan efek serangan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dan gerakan yang lebih cepat, namun memberikan luka dalam dan merusak sel-sel tubuh sehingga dapat mengakibatkan kematian bagi si pengguna jurus setelahnya. Danzo menghabisi kerumunan Anubis dalam waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menghindari jumlah kematian anggota regu yang lebih banyak.

Danzo memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan penyisiran area berikutnya melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Dan akhirnya masih meninggalkan misteri-misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai saat ini. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mencapai Basement terdalam sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu termasuk regu Danzo saat itu. Beruntung bagi Danzo karena masih bisa bertahan sampai tiba di Morroc setelah melakukan jurus terakhir. Ia harus mendapatkan perawatan selama berbulan-bulan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu di Morroc, Nona Hinata?" Sapa Danzo membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Hinata tersentak kemudian menatap Danzo. "Ba-baik, tuan?" Jawab Hinata terbata. Ia nampak gugup terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Kalian sudah tahu alasanku membawa kalian untuk tinggal disini." Ucap Danzo melanjutkan. Ia menumpu tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya. Matanya memejam terlihat memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menoleh menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk ke arah Danzo.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar dari Sai. Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi. Dan selamat datang di Kastil Utara." Ucap Danzo menambahkan. Ketiga sosok di depannya hanya mengangguk memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana pelaksanaan ujian tingkat di Konoha? Dan.. Masalah Gaara—"

"Aku sudah mengutus Sai untuk mempersiapkan pasukan dari Barrack selain di utara yang akan memandu rombongan menuju Konoha." Ucap Danzo memotong Naruto.

"Sebanyak itu? Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" Balas Naruto. Ia menatap Sai seolah meminta penjelasan dan kembali menoleh ke Danzo. Hinata terlihat diam memperhatikan dan sesekali menengok kembali ke arah topeng kepala pajangan di dinding yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Aku mencium pergerakan Sasori yang akan melakukan penyergapan di Konoha selama ujian tingkat berlangsung. Dan—" Jelas Danzo yang terlihat memberi jeda di akhir. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Masalah Gaara. Ia akan segera melakukan kontak dengan Morroc segera setelah ujian tingkat di Konoha dimulai. Mengingat pertahanan kita yang melemah jika sebagian besar prajurit dan beberapa kelas Assasin Morroc harus menghadang penyergapan Suna di Konoha. Gaara akan memanfatkan situasi itu." Danzo menambahkan. Terlihat ekspresi tegang dibalik wajah mereka setelah mendengar penjelasan Danzo. Kecuali Hinata yang terlihat tidak terlalu paham dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Biarkan aku memimpin pasukan disini dan menghadang Gaara. Dan Sai, kau bisa membantu melawan penyergapan di Konoha. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri disini." Ucap Naruto. Ia tampak lebih tegang dan emosi dibanding yang lainnya. Sai terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang cukup sampai disini." Ucap Danzo yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kita lihat perkembangan selanjutnya." Danzo menambahkan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu. Diikuti Sai, Naruto dan Hinata setelahnya. Danzo berhenti di sisi pintu dan kembali menatap mereka yang sudah menyusul dan berlalu melewati pintu. Mereka menundukkan badan ke arah Danzo kemudian beranjak meningggalkan ruangan.

Sai kembali memandu Naruto dan Hinata menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan pertama. Melewati beberapa pintu yang saling berhadapan di sebelah kiri dan kanan kemudian berhenti di pintu terakhir ujung lorong. "Ini kamar kalian." Ucap Sai memecah keheningan selama perjalanan dari ruang Danzo. Dua pengawal berjaga di samping kanan dan kiri pintu. "Panggil pelayan jika butuh sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata menggangguk pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang mendahuluinya dan sedang memandangi sekitar ruangan dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya, seolah sedang memahami benda-benda yang terpajang di dinding. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Hinata sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Sai yang juga sedang mengamati tingkah Hinata. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Ucap Sai yang sudah selesai mengamati Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne.. Apa kau akan mengajakku makan malam? Atau semacamnya? Sepertinya Ein tak akan menolak." Goda Naruto. Menyengir menatap Sai yang dibalas tatapan datar.

"Apa aku harus pergi?" Balas Sai kemudian mengangkat lengannya ke arah Hinata yang sudah terlihat kembali menghampiri pintu. Ia membalas tatapan Sai dan juga melambaikan lengannya. Sedetik kemudian Sai mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kembalilah saat makan malam." Tegur Naruto sebelum Sai beranjak semakin jauh. Sai mengangkat lengannya tanpa menoleh kemudian membelok kiri dan menghilang di persimpangan.

* * *

Bersambung

A/N

Anubis : Monster serigala berbulu hitam dengan baju perang dan tongkat sihir, matanya merah menyala. Sebagai penunggu pemakaman mummy di Tunnel Basement 4-5 Sphinx Morroc

Enchant Deadly Poison : Sama seperti namanya

Ragnarok / Lee Myoung Jun / Gravity Corp

Special thanks to LovelyLany

Semoga Menghibur

Terimakasih


	7. Chapter 7

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Tujuh**

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Dua hari lagi, sebelum pertempuran hidup atau mati. Satu langkah lagi untuk mengakhir semuanya. Ini malam terakhir sebelum persiapan pagi nanti. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Mungkin memang tidak akan mudah untuk melawan Gaara.

Kemampuannya setara dengan Sai di Akademi Morroc. Pertempuran mereka malam itu membuktikannya. Hal itu tidak akan menyurutkan tekadku. Tidak ada pilihan selain terus maju. Akan aku lakukan, meski harus berkorban demi Hinata dan harus mati di medan perang.

Malam ini kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebelum berpisah untuk bertempur di medan perang. Hinata akan tinggal di kastil selama pertempuran nantinya. Dan tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Sai akan kembali ke Morroc segera, setelah memandu rombongan untuk mengikuti ujian tingkat gabungan di Konohagakure. Setidaknya itu sedikit melegakanku.

* * *

"Kita akan kemana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

Kami sudah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil. Sai dan Ein menjemput kami beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di depan, tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang—dan Hinata di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tanganku membelai surai indigo-nya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia merawatnya, ini sangat lembut di jariku. Matanya membulat. Kedua bola Amethyst-nya menatapku penasaran. "Bukankah kau ingin mengunjungi Oasis, Hime?" Ucapku. Aku tersenyum. Matanya semakin terbuka, bibirnya melengkung.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar lagi." Ucapnya. Hinata memeluk lenganku menggelayutinya. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku dan menggesekkannya. Aroma lavender menguar dari surai indigo-nya. Wangi yang selalu aku rindukan. Wangi yang selalu sama sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ini seperti ekstasi.

Sai dan Ein menoleh ke arah kami. Mereka tersenyum menatap tingkah Hinata. Aku menyeringai menatap mereka. "Hei.. Hei.. Ein.. Sepertinya Sai juga ingin kau peluk." Ujarku menggoda. Ein nampak tersipu dan pipinya memerah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai. Hinata terkekeh disampingku, melihat tingkahku yang selalu senang menggoda Sai. Sai menatapku sekilas kemudian menggandeng tangan Ein. Mereka beradu pandang dan saling melempar senyum, kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka kembali ke depan.

"Ne.. Naruto apa Ein menyukai Sai?" Aku melirik Hinata dari sudut mataku, ia di samping kiriku. Matanya menatap Sai dan Ein di depan, kemudian ia melirikku. Sekilas kami bertemu pandang. Aku tersenyum. Hinata menatapku penasaran. Aku kembali menatap Sai dan Ein di depan, mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Hime?" Aku tersenyum. "Ein selalu begitu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku terus menggodanya dan ia tersipu. Dan Sai, selalu terlihat bodoh dengan sikap dinginnya. Rasanya aku ingin meninju wajah datarnya." Candaku. Aku terkekeh pelan. Sejujurnya aku memang ingin meninju wajah datarnya itu. Maksudku, setidaknya perhatikanlah Ein sedikit saja. Aku menghela napas.

Hinata terkekeh. Hening sesaat. Kami membelok kiri di persimpangan. Pintu gerbang sudah terlihat tak jauh di depan kami. Sekilas Sai dan Ein menoleh ke belakang. Mereka tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

Beberapa puluh menit kami berjalan menyusuri jalan dan rumah penduduk. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di Oasis tengah kota Morroc. Aku mengambil duduk di bangku kayu panjang. Hinata menatapku sekilas dan duduk di sampingku. Matanya mengedar ke arah depan. Pemandangan Oasis di depan kami. Terlihat cahaya bulan dan bintang memantul disana. Aku memungut beberapa kerikil di tanah, lalu melemparkannya jauh ke arah air. Gelombang-gelombang kecil di air menyamarkan pantulan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Hinata menyikut pinggangku. Aku mengerang memeluk pinggangku. Aku meliriknya, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau merusak pemandangan Naruto." Hardiknya. Ia mendengus pelan.

Aku menoleh jauh ke kiri-depan. Sai dan Ein berjalan mengelilingi Oasis. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Mereka terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, aku tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak banyak rumah di sekitar sini. Sunyi menyergap di sekitar kami. Sangat menenangkan. Aku teringat saat pertama kali bermain disini. Sai dan Ein mengajakku kesini, hampir setiap hari saat malam tiba.

"Hinata?"

Hinata bergeser mendekatiku. "Umm?" Sekilas menatapku dan kembali berpaling. Kepalanya bersandar dibahu kiriku.

Aku memeluk bahunya dengan lengan kananku. "Apa kau akan menungguku, Hime?" Hening sesaat, pelukan Hinata semakin erat di lenganku.

"Maksudku, aku pasti kembali. Apa kau akan menungguku?" Jelasku kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Kau berjuang melindungiku dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menunggumu Naruto. Selama kau akan kembali. Dan pastikan kau kembali. Kau janji Naruto!" Tukas Hinata. Nadanya sedikit meninggi dari biasanya. Pelukan Hinata semakin erat menekan lenganku.

Apa kau tetap menungguku jika aku tidak kembali, Hinata? Medan perang selalu menjanjikan kematian. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku akan mati atau bertahan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya, yang kutahu hanya berjuang dan terus maju. Aku tidak tahu Hinata. Aku hanya bisa bilang aku akan kembali, itu inginku. Tapi aku tetap tidak tahu. Deretan kata-kata hanya menggantung di batinku. Bibirku terasa kaku untuk membuka suara. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Hinata. Aku tahu itu akan melukainya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, Hime." Ucapanku membohongi batinku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu. Itu menyakitinya.

"Kau harus kembali Naruto. Berjanjilah! Naruto! Berjanjilah!" Suaranya bergetar, nadanya semakin meninggi. Sai dan Ein tersentak mendengar suara Hinata. Mereka duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempat kami. Mereka menatapku penasaran. Aku menggeleng pelan tanda baik-baik saja.

Hening beberapa saat. Aku merasakan basah sekitar bahuku. Hinata menangis. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan. Kepalanya masih menempel di bahuku. Tidak ada obrolan di antara kami. Kenangan masa lalu bukan topik yang bagus untuk saat ini, juga kedepannya.

"Ne.. Hinata?" Hinata tak merespon. Kepalanya bergerak menyamankan posisi.

Aku meliriknya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku ingat saat pertama kali berlatih disini. Aku berburu di sekitar luar gerbang barat Morroc saat itu bersama Sai. Hmm. Banyak sekali Baby Desert Wolf di sekitar sana. Mereka melompat saling berkejaran, mereka menggonggong pelan, mereka kecil, bulunya coklat dan juga putih, mereka lucu sekali. Aku menggendong salah satu dari mereka, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Ia terlihat ketakutan, ia berontak, dan menggigit tanganku. Ia lucu tapi ia menggigit. Lalu ibunya datang, ia sangat besar. Hampir setinggi aku. Ibunya menggeram lalu menerkamku. Aku meronta, tubuhku terluka. Lalu Sai menolongku. Ia menggoda ibunya dengan mengganggu anak-anaknya. Aku masih ingat wajah Sai yang konyol saat mengganggu anaknya. Sai terus menggoda, sampai ibunya beranjak dari tubuhku. Aku terlepas, aku lari, kami lari. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah bodoh Sai saat lari dari mereka." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau suka binatang, Hime?" Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Kepalanya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kemudian. "Hmm, Baby Desert Wolf. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya? Atau melihatnya?" Kepalanya menggeleng. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Hmm. Suatu hari aku akan mengajakmu kesana. Apa kau tertarik? Tidak?"

Ia langsung beranjak dari bahuku. Matanya membulat menatapku. Tatapan menuntut seperti saat di festival malam itu. "Kau janji Naruto! Kau selalu melakukannya saat berjanji. Kau akan membawaku setelah kau kembali!" Hinata mengguncang dan menarik lenganku. Wajahnya terlihat berseri. Jejak air matanya mengering terlihat di kedua pipinya. Aku menangkup pipinya lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku. Aku tersenyum, pipinya serasa memanas di tanganku.

* * *

 _Hinata POV_

Pipiku terasa panas merasakan sentuhannya, saat menghapus jejak air mataku yang sudah mengering. Bola mata Sapphire-nya selalu tenang memancarkan kenyamanan. Seolah menarikku untuk tenggelam di sana. Itu seperti dunia yang diliputi rasa nyaman dan tenang dan damai. Bawa aku kesana sekarang. Tidak, aku mulai berkeringat. Tubuhku bergetar. Dan aku bisa melihat lagi tatapan khawatir Naruto kepadaku.

"A-aku tidak sakit." Ujarku.

Naruto mengernyit. "Suhu tubuhmu mengatakan yang lain Hime. Wajahmu memerah. Rasanya kau selalu seperti ini saat aku menyentuhmu. Apa kau tidak nyaman?" Bola Shappire-nya menatap mataku bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Seolah mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terpancar disana.

"A-ku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Dan aku nyaman denganmu, sentuhanmu. Ini hanya—alamiah. A-ku tidak tahu, ini spontan." Aku menunduk. Tangan kirinya memegang leherku. Sengatan listrik kecil menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merinding. Perlahan kepalaku terangkat menatap wajahnya. Tangannya seperti menarik leherku, mendorong jarak di antara kami. Mataku terpejam. Keringat kembali mengucur di wajahku. Terasa panas, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Aku merasakan daging lembut menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhannya lembut. Sedikit basah. Aku masih memejamkan mata. Tanganku menempel di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak, sedikit kencang. Tangannya mulai turun dari leherku. Memeluk pinggangku dan kembali menarik. Memberikan tekanan lebih di bibirku. Aku melenguh, tubuhku semakin memanas. Ini tidak baik. Perlahan aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Aku membuka mata lalu mengerjap. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap bibirku yang sedikit basah.

Kami kembali mengatur posisi duduk masing-masing. Menatap pemandangan Oasis yang menyapa kami. Pantulan bulan sudah bergeser dari tempatnya, menandakan malam semakin larut.

"Na-naruto?"

"Hmm?" Ia menolehku.

"Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" Aku menoleh. Menatap Naruto.

Ia menatapku "Aku sering kesini." Kemudian mendongak, menatap langit. " Sai dan Ein sering mengajakku kesini saat malam tiba. Aku suka disini tenang." Ia kembali menatapku. "Apa kau suka, Hime?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku suka tenang, sepertimu. Maksudku seperti kau yang menyukai ketenangan." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengayun-ayun kakiku di bawah sana. "Kau tidak tenang. Tapi kau selalu ceria. Kau seperti matahari. Hangat menyapa di pagi hari." Aku menatapnya. Tersenyum memiringkan kepalaku.

Naruto mengelus rambutku. "Tapi matahari tidak menyapamu sepanjang hari." Ia tersenyum. "Bulan menggantikannya di malam hari. Dan ia tenang." Ujarnya

Aku merengut. "Tapi ia selalu kembali di pagi hari."

Ia tertawa pelan. Masih mengelus rambutku. "Kau pintar, Hime." Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, lalu menoleh. Kembali menatap langit.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hime?"

Aku menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Ein akan menemanimu tinggal di kastil. Penginapan tutup selama ujian tingkat di Konoha." Ia menatapku. Aku mengangguk. "Sebagian warga Morroc akan mengunjungi Konoha sampai beberapa hari kedepan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah memintanya." Ucapku.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sai dan Ein yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami. "Seharusnya Sai sudah mengatakannya pada Ein." Ia tersenyum.

"Na-naruto." Aku menunduk.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Gaara itu kuat?" Aku melihatnya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku lebih kuat Hime. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi Sai terluka parah saat itu."Aku kembali menunduk.

Aku merasakan tangannya kembali membelai rambutku. "Aku tidak akan kalah darinya, Hime. Tunggulah di kastil bersama Ein. Aku akan kembali."

Aku menatapnya. Mencari kebohongan di balik manik Sapphire-nya. "Baiklah." Aku tersenyum.

* * *

 _Sai POV_

Kami harus segera pulang. Ein terlihat mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu kiriku sekarang. Hinata berteriak sesaat yang lalu. Sepertinya menangis. Dan Naruto sudah harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata. Perpisahan atau semacamnya. Bagaimana akhir sebuah pertempuran. Tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang mati atau bertahan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menjamin atas Naruto. Kemampuan Gaara tidak bisa diremehkan. Perang akan dimulai, yang terjadi—terjadilah.

"Ein?" Ein terasa lebih posesif terhadapku. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Meski aku akan pergi beberapa hari untuk misi yang sangat berbahaya atau saat ujian tingkat di akademi.

"Hmm?" Ia beranjak dari pelukannya di lenganku. Manik ruby-nya menatapku penasaran.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama Hinata di kastil utara, mungkin dua hari atau lebih." Aku membelai surai pirangnya, menyelipkan rambut yang menggantung di samping pipinya ke telinganya.

"Kebetulan penginapan tutup beberapa hari. Cranel akan mengantar anaknya mengikuti ujian tingkat gabungan di Konoha." Ujarnya.

"Berkemaslah setelah pulang. Pagi nanti aku menjemputmu." Aku mengecup puncak dahinya. Tubuhnya menegang, kulitnya memanas. Beberapa saat lalu melepas kecupanku.

Ein menatapku, masih tersipu. "Apa kalian akan segera kembali?"

"Naruto akan tetap disini, ia akan mencegat Gaara di perbatasan Morroc."

Ein mengernyit. "Medan perang di sekitar morroc?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang mungkin lebih buruk. Pilihan terbaik mencegat mereka di perbatasan."

Ein mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan memandu rombongan kita sampai ke Konoha. Dan akan kembali, segera setelahnya." Tukasku.

Ein kembali mengangguk, memahami. Kepalanya menunduk. Pandanganku menengadah menatap langit. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu Naruto saat kembali dari Konoha. Dan kuharap Naruto sanggup bertahan sampai aku kembali.

Malam semakin larut, dingin semakin menyergap. Malam hari serasa dingin mencekam. Sedangkan siang hari serasa panas membakar disini. Kami harus segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu esok hari. Masih banyak yang harus diurus untuk keberangkatan dua hari lagi. Dan aku harus menjemput Ein nanti, pagi sekali.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk tak jauh di kananku. Mereka terlihat akan segera beranjak. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Aku menarik lengan Ein untuk berdiri. Kemudian menggandengnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahului kami.

* * *

Bersambung. . .

* * *

Update super lamaaa

Review sudah dibalas lewat PM

PM sudah dibalas lewat PM

* * *

Terimakasih


	8. Chapter 8

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Delapan**_

* * *

Halaman depan Akademi Morroc sudah penuh dengan puluhan peserta yang akan mengikuti ujian tingkat gabungan. Peserta telah diseleksi berdasarkan kemampuan dari hasil tes ekspedisi menuju _Tunnel Basement tingkat Dua,_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka telah dibagi menjadi lima kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang peserta dan satu orang pengajar sebagai pembimbing tiap kelompok. Para pembimbing terlihat mengatur barisan masing-masing kelompok.

Barisan peserta mengamati seorang Assasin yang sedang berjalan melintas di depan mereka. Seorang Assasin terlihat menghampiri Komandan yang berdiri di depan peserta yang sudah berbaris rapih sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Sang Assasin terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian Sang komandan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengamati barisan peserta di depannya.

Komandan mengambil tempat di depan barisan, kedua kakinya direnggangkan dan tanganya melipat ke belakang. Ia berdeham, "Baiklah! Hari ini saya akan memimpin pembinaan terakhir. Sebelum keberangkatan esok hari ke Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian tingkat gabungan." Ucap sang Komandan lantang.

Peserta menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menyebutkan nama peserta sesuai kelompok masing-masing." Pandangannya mengedar dari barisan kiri ke kanan, dan kembali ke kiri. "Bagi peserta yang tidak hadir akan di diskualifikasi dan harus keluar dari Akademi setelahnya." Tegasnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, _Kastil Utara Morroc_. Dua orang pengawal kelas Assasin berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan gerbang kastil. Beberapa yang lain berjaga di pos-pos—di sekeliling Kastil Utara. Naruto tidak terlihat di Kastil Utara, ia sedang melakukan penyisiran di luar gerbang Kota dengan beberapa kelas Assasin lain. Sesuai dengan teknis pengamanan kota Morroc yang sudah diperintahkan Danzo.

Sai berdiri di depan gerbang kastil Utara, menatap sosok Ein yang tengah menggenggam tas besar di sisi depan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sai menjemput Ein di penginapan dan mengantarnya sampai ke _Kastil Utara Morroc._ Kecanggungan kembali terasa di antara mereka.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ein. Ia menatap ke bawah. Tersenyum ke arah Sai yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga—tiga meter di depannya.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi."

Ein menatap Sai dengan wajah khawatir, "Berhati-hatilah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sepintas Ein terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang menggantung di benaknya, kecemasan nampak dari manik ruby-nya. Matanya layu menatap Sai. "Dan.. Kembalilah bersama Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Sai nampak tersenyum dari balik maskernya, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit, "Jangan khawatir." Ucap Sai singkat.

Ein mengangguk, kemudian beranjak memasuki gerbang Kastil. Sekilas Ein menengok ke belakang lalu kembali berjalan. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran seperti tembok besar yang memisahkan mereka, memaksa keyakinan perlahan memudar dan hilang.

Sai menatap Ein sampai menghilang di persimpangan, kemudian beranjak menuju Akademi Morroc yang tak jauh dari Kastil Utara. Terlihat banyak sekali kelas Assasin yang berpatroli di sekitar rumah-rumah penduduk di sepanjang jalan menuju Akademi. Beberapa Assasin keluar-masuk rumah penduduk untuk mengecek dan mengamankan, menghindari adanya penyusup yang menerobos masuk ke dalam dinding kota Morroc. Danzo mengerahkan semua anggota kelas Assasin untuk melakukan pengamanan di sekitar Morroc. Mengingat rencana negara Suna yang akan melakukan invasi selama ujian tingkat gabungan di Konoha.

Kelas Assasin merupakan anggota pilihan. Mereka adalah peserta didik yang telah lulus dari ujian tingkat, yang kemudian diseleksi kembali sebelum mendapatkan misi terakhir dari Danzo. Misi yang akhirnya menentukan mereka layak menjadi kelas Assasin ataupun tidak.

Sai sudah sampai di depan gerbang akademi. Beberapa peserta menatapnya saat berjalan ke arah Komandan, kemudian berhenti di belakang Komandan yang sudah terlihat akan selesai dengan pembicaraannya.

"Penjelasan selanjutnya akan dipimpin oleh Sai." Tukas Komandan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah Sai. Sai berjalan ke depan untuk memimpin pembinaan, sesuai perintah Komandan.

Sai menoleh ke arah Komandan, kemudian menganggukkan kepala yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang komandan, "Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan mengenai masalah teknis Ujian Tingkat Gabungan." Ucapnya. Sai melirik catatan di tangannya sekilas. "Kalian akan melakukan pertandingan turnamen dengan peserta dari negara lain." Sai berdeham, melonggarkan tenggorokannya. "Peserta akan diacak. Dan pertandingan berakhir setelah musuh menyerah atau terluka parah."

Peserta menganggukan kepala.

Sai kembali melirik catatannya, "Skor di akumulasi dari anggota tim yang telah menang, satu poin untuk satu kemenangan. Tim dengan nilai penuh atau tertinggi, akan melanjutkan babak selanjutnya."

"Babak selanjutnya, _tag team battle._ Seperti yang sudah pernah kalian lakukan saat pelatihan." Sai menatap para peserta yang terlihat tegang.

"Dan terakhir," Sai mengamati peserta angkatan tahun ini. Menilai kemampuan masing-masing sesuai data statistik yang ia susun berdasarkan hasil tes dan pelatihan mereka. Sai membenarkan maskernya sebelum kembali bicara, "Anggota tim akademi Morroc yang lolos ke babak final akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan Misi kelas Assasin." Tandasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian peserta nampak ribut dengan obrolan masing-masing. Misi kelas Assasin tidaklah mudah, yang kemungkinan besar akan mengorbankan nyawa. Diskusi kecil terlihat di antara mereka, sampai seseseorang datang dari arah belakang. Sosok itu melangkah melewati barisan peserta. Menarik perhatian di tengah keributan kecil di antara mereka. Sosok itu berhenti di depan Komandan. Menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Komandan.

Sai menatap sosok tersebut, menganggukan kepala. Kemudian kembali ke arah peserta. "Baiklah, semuanya! Kalian bisa membubarkan diri. Semuanya berkumpul besok pagi untuk persiapan keberangkatan." Ucap Sai lantang.

Sedetik kemudian para peserta membubarkan diri, meninggalkan staff pengajar dan beberapa kelas Assasin yang masih bertahan di halaman Akademi.

"Bagaimana dengan patrolimu di sekitar Morroc, Naruto?" Tanya Komandan Danzo yang masih berada di halaman bersama Sai dan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara komandan, "Kondisi masih aman, belum ada pergerakan Gaara dari Suna." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Danzo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Sai akan ikut denganku sampai ke Konoha. Dan akan kembali ke Morroc segera setelah sampai ke Konoha. Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Naruto?" Ucap Danzo meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan menahan mereka sampai kedatangan Sai ke Morroc. Aku sudah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Sai mengenai kemampuan Gaara dan anggota timnya yang cukup memiliki kemampuan." Ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan berangkat esok pagi. Jangan bertindak gegabah Naruto. Dan jangan remehkan prajurit Suna. Kendali Kota ini kuserahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu selama ujian tingkat berlangsung." Tegas Danzo. Kemudian beranjak dari halaman Akademi diikuti kelas Assasin dan pengajar Akademi setelahnya.

Naruto terlihat akan beranjak sebelum Sai menahannya, yang masih bertahan di halaman Akademi. Ketegangan menyeruak di antara mereka. Menyiratkan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di wajah masing-masing.

Naruto menyeringai menatap Sai, "Aku tidak akan mati. Meskipun memang harus, aku akan pastikan sudah mengirim mereka kepada Shinigami sebelumnya." Ujarnya. Naruto melipat tangan di dada. Menatap kepergian rombongan Danzo yang sudah sampai di gerbang Akademi.

Sai membenarkan posisi maskernya. Menatap Naruto. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali." Kemudian menoleh ke arah kerumunan yang juga ditatap oleh Naruto. "Bukan Dia musuh kita, melainkan Suna."

Naruto mengernyit menatap Sai.

"Ini terasa benar, dan juga terasa salah. Kau tahu, kita dididik untuk membunuh bukan saling membunuh. Kau mungkin memang tak mengenal Gaara. Tapi yang kau tahu, ia sama seperti kita. Gaara hanya dijadikan alat negara Suna." Ucapnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap manik Sapphire Naruto.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Aku tahu, aku memang tidak mengenal Gaara. Mungkin dengan cara ini, dengan pertempuran ini aku akan lebih mengenalnya." Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sai. "Kau juga tahu, Sai. Seorang laki-laki bisa saling memahami dengan pukulan. Kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku." Naruto mendongak ke atas, menghela napas kasar. "Kenapa kau jadi melankolis seperti ini. Hah." Kemudian kembali menatap Sai. "Ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan negosiasi bukan?" Ujarnya.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan hanya tentang melindungi Hinata, ini juga tentang Gaara dan negara Suna yang membelinya demi kepentingan politik. Ini semacam bumerang yang menyerang balik kita. Apakah kita melawan atau hanya bertahan. Kita tahu akan sama-sama terluka nantinya. Tidak ada pilihan Sai, selain menghentikan bumerang itu."

"Kau sudah dewasa Naruto." Ucap Sai. Ia tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Pertempuran ini akan membuktikan dirimu sendiri, kedewasaanmu." Tandas Sai. Sedetik kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa, "Hei.. Hei.. Aku bukan bocah kecilmu lagi. Hei, tunggu aku. Sai." Sergah Naruto, kemudian mengikuti kepergian Sai.

* * *

Hari keberangkatan.

Gerbang Timur Morroc sudah penuh dengan rombongan peserta ujian dan pengajar Akademi. Mereka akan segera berangkat beberapa saat lagi. Setelah memeriksa perlengkapan ujian dan kelengkapan anggota kelompok masing-masing. Danzo dan Sai berdiri di depan rombongan, menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat menghampiri mereka dari belakang rombongan.

"Baiklah! Kita akan berangkat sekarang!" Danzo memberikan aba-aba untuk segera memulai keberangkatan. Perjalanan panjang menembus padang pasir Sograt.

Sai menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Tangannya memegang bahu Naruto. "Kau bisa melakukannya Naruto. Aku mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sendirian Sai, kelas Assasin lain juga membantuku. Jangan khawatir dan segera kembalilah." Sai menganggukkan kepala kemudian menyusul rombongan yang sudah berjalan melewatinya.

Naruto bergegas ke kastil utara diikuti beberapa Assasin yang datang bersamanya. Beberapa Assasin terlihat masih melakukan patroli di dalam kota. Sebagian berjaga di Gerbang Morroc dan berpatroli di luar tembok kota Morroc. Semua penduduk sudah di evakuasi ke dalam bangunan Akademi. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan pertempuran yang mungkin akan berlangsung di dalam kota.

Naruto memeriksa camp-camp prajurit di sekeliling luar tembok, terutama di Gerbang Barat yang menjadi titik terdekat dari negara Suna. Terlihat Naruto memberikan arahan kepada setiap prajurit yang berjaga di camp.

 _Naruto POV_

Aku sudah memberikan arahan kepada setiap camp prajurit di sekeling dinding luar Morroc, untuk bersiaga dan menyampaikan informasi secepatnya jika melihat pergerakan dari Suna. Aku berjaga di Camp Barat untuk mencegat kedatangan mereka di sisi terdekat dari negara Suna.

Malam ini terasa lebih pekat dan dingin. Panas api unggun tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku duduk beralaskan pasir gurun. Beberapa prajurit juga duduk melingkar di sekeliling api ungun. Mantelku terasa basah oleh keringat dingin.

Ketegangan ini terasa memuakkan, beberapa jam aku berjaga di sekitar sini. Mereka sudah nampak mulai lelah, beberapa berjaga bergantian untuk beristirahat. Api unggun mulai meredup, dingin semakin menusuk. Semburat jingga mulai nampak dari arah timur. Matahari mulai menyapa, menghangatkan pagi yang tenang.

Aku melihat seorang prajurit berlari dari arah Utara di luar dinding. Ia berhenti di camp depan tak jauh dari tempatku. Beberapa dari mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah kami. Menandakan adanya pergerakan dari arah utara. Waktunya sudah tiba, rombongan Gaara menyerbu dari arah utara Morroc. Terompet perang menggema di seluruh kota. Para prajurit bergegas meninggalkan camp masing-masing.

"Ne, Kai. Kalian menyebar ke arah Timur dan Barat bawa beberapa prajurit bersama kalian! Kita bertemu di gerbang utara dan menyergap mereka!" Aku mengamati sekitar, beberapa prajurit dari arah selatan dan timur sudah berkumpul di kastil utara dan bangunan akademi.

Aku berhenti di gerbang kastil utara, mereka mulai membentuk barisan di depanku dan menunggu perintah. "Prajurit dari timur dan selatan berjaga disini, aku akan ke utara bersama yang lain dari barat!" Aku kembali beranjak menuju gerbang utara. Beberapa kelas Assasin mengikutiku di belakang. Rumah-rumah penduduk sudah sepi dari aktifitas. Jalanan kota terasa sunyi dan menegangkan. Gerbang utara terlihat di depanku, beberapa prajurit sudah bersiaga.

Aku berhenti di depan gerbang utara. Gaara sudah terlihat di depan sana, bersama dua orang lain di belakangnya dan prajurit-prajurit negara Suna. Itu Kankuro dan Temari, mereka berdua tidak bisa diremehkan. Sai sudah mengatakan padaku tentang kemampuan mereka. Ini pertarungan yang sangat berat.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka, diikuti Gaara yang mendekatiku. Hanya kami berdua, semua membungkam. Tatapan matanya terasa menusuk. Keheningan, ketegangan, kebencian terasa membakar kulitku. Aku berhenti sejauh lima langkah di depan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis menatapku, "Kau meremehkanku bocah?" Ucapnya.

Aku menyeringai, "Kau terlalu yakin dengan dirimu, Gaara."

Gaara menatapku nyalang, "Oh, jadi kau ingin mencobaku?" Ia tertawa kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu menjual dirimu Gaara. Itu bukan jalan Assasin. Kau tahu itu."

Tawanya semakin menggelagar, "Sekarang kau mulai menceramahiku? Kau sama seperti Sai, bocah. Kau naif." Sai mendecih. "Tidak ada negosiasi dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya, kau tahu?"

Tubuhku terasa panas, tanganku mengepal keras di udara. Pertarungan ini tidak akan terhindarkan. Negosiasi tidak akan bisa berjalan. Gaara sudah kehilangan dirinya sejak meninggalkan Morroc. Ia sudah tak pantas disebut Assasin dan lebih pantas untuk mati saat ini.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Semoga menghibur

Terimakasih


	9. Chapter 9

**Assasin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Sembilan**_

* * *

 _Naruto POV_

Ne dan Kai berdiri tepat di belakangku. Diikuti Temari dan Kankuro yang sudah berhenti di belakang Gaara. Ketegangan ini terasa membakar di udara. Matahari mulai meninggi. Debu pasir menggulung tertiup angin. Tanganku bersiaga di pinggangku. Ini adalah akhir. Untuk diriku ataupun Gaara. Kita disini semua tahu. Ini bukan tentang kemenangan atau harga diri. Kenyataan harus disingkarkan sejenak. Ambisi dan ego harus dienyahkan.

Pertarungan bukan tempat untuk bersimpati. Membunuh atau terbunuh. Kita layaknya binatang liar. Siapa yang kuat. Siapa yang lemah. Dia yang menggigit. Dia yang menang. Aku bukan pesimis. Ini kenyataan dalam pertempuran. Aku berharap banyak pada Sai. Bukan dalam pertempuran ini. Namun, aku bertarung untuk Hinata. Untuk Morroc dan para penerus kelas Assasin nantinya. Mereka bersamaku. Berjuang bersamaku. Aku berharap Sai bisa melindungi mereka setelah ini. Aku tidak berharap banyak atas diriku.

Sepintas aku kembali mengingatnya. Sosok itu. Gadis itu. Surai indigo. Aroma lavender. Suaranya lirih memangilku, menyapaku. Saat dia datang menghampiriku. Saat aku menatap ke dalam bola mata Amethys-nya. Aku melihat kehidupan disana. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Mengisyaratkanku untuk bertahan. Berjuang dan bangkit berdiri.

Aku terus mengingatnya. Wajah Hinata. Sampai aku dibawa Sai ke Morroc. Aku berlatih di akademi. Mendorong diriku sampai ke batas. Suatu saat aku tersesat. Gelap dan pekat di _tunnel basement_. Jalur tunnel yang terus berubah, membuatku terpisah dengan kelompokku. Aku sudah sekarat. Tenagaku sudah habis untuk bertarung dengan monster penghuni basement. Monster yang dikurung Danzo untuk menguji kemampuan para Assasin.

Aku merangkak di sepanjang lorong. Tanahnya lembab. Terasa dingin di kulit. Bau anyir menyeruak. Jejak-jejak darah merembes ke tanah. Saat itu aku mengingatnya. Memanggil namanya. Tubuhku teras sepuluh kali lebih berat. Pandanganku memudar. Sampai seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya halus. Aku mengenalnya. Aku sudah sampai. Dan aku selamat.

Setelah itu aku pergi ke Konoha. Aku bertemu Hinata. Dia mengingatku. Aku mengenalnya. Kami berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku merasa lebih hidup. Dan lebih berwarna. Sampai tragedi itu merusak segalanya. Malam itu. Pembunuhan Klan Hyuga. Dan sekali lagi aku terpuruk. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji. Aku akan mati untuk melindungi Hinata. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Pertempuran ini adalah penyebab segalanya. Aku sendiri yang harus mengakhirinya.

Aku tahu bukan dia musuh sebenarnya. Melainkan negara Suna. Mungkin saja aku berakhir disini. Dan aku berharap banyak pada Sai. Untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Pertempuran ini tidak menuntaskan semua masalah. Pertarungan akan terus terjadi selama negara Suna masih berdiri.

Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Sai. Biarkan aku melakukan bagianku. Menyelesaikan ini dengan segala kemampuanku. Ini tidak akan sia-sia. Hinata menungguku. Aku akan kembali. Aku menatap Gaara. Sorot matanya tajam kepadaku.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sudah cukup kita bernostalgia?" Ucapnya lantang. Gaara berlari ke arah ku. Diikuti Kankuro dan Temari juga prajurit-prajurit di belakang mereka. Debu beterbangan oleh langkah kaki. Suara teriakan dan emosi bercampur aduk di udara.

Aku berlari. Tanganku meraih _Dagger_ di pinggangku. Gaara melompat. Tangannya menebas, lalu memutar ke arahku. Suara denting logam mengadu. Percikan api melompat di udara. Mengiringi tarian pedang kelas Assasin. Melompat, memutar, dan menebas.

"Hah..hah..hah." Aku terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Badanku membungkuk. _Dagger-_ ku menggores tanah di samping kakiku. Beberapa prajurit sudah tergeletak di sekitar kami. Ne dan Kai menghadang Kankuro dan Temari di kejauhan. Jurus mereka berbahaya. Serangan area akan merugikan untuk sekumpulan besar pasukan. Mereka harus dihabisi secepatnya.

Gaara kembali berlari ke arahku. Melompat dan berputar 360 derajat lalu menebaskan _Katana_ -nya ke arahku. Tanganku menyilang ke depan. Tenaganya kuat. Aku berjongkok dan terdorong mundur.

Aku melompat ke belakang. Bersiap untuk melakukan _Rolling-cutter_. Tubuhku memutar cepat. Lenganku merentang. Gaara terus menghindar. Gerakannya tidak secepat yang kukira. Pertahanannya mulai terbuka. Seranganku masuk. Bagus. Tidak ada yang lebih cepat dariku. Aku semakin mempercepat putaran. _Dagger-_ ku mulai memberi sayatan pada tubuh Gaara. Dua. Empat. Delapan kali. Darah mengalir di sekitar dadanya. Dia terhempas ke belakang.

Dia menatapku. Lengannya memeluk perutnya, "Hah..Kau..hah.. Menarik..Naruto." Gaara meringis. Dia terlihat—seolah—baik-baik saja. Darah merembes di sekitar perut dan dadanya.

"Lambat seperti Sai." Aku meludah. Merah. Mulutku berdarah. Sial. Apa ini. Aku mengusap jejak darah di bibir dengan ibu jariku, "Brengsek! Kau!"

Dia tertawa gila. "Tidak terlalu cepat, Naruto? Atau melambat?"

"Lihat dirimu, Gaara. Kau sekarat." Ucapku tenang. Sial, aku tidak melihat serangannya.

Dia semakin tertawa gila. "Ini baru dimulai. Naruto." Dia kembali bersiaga. Masih menggunakan kuda-kuda kelas Assasin. Cih. Manusia rendahan tidak pantas untuk itu.

Dia mulai memutar badan cepat. Debu beterbangan menutupi tubuhnya. Sial. Ini lagi. Kamuflase. Ini buruk. Gaara menghilang. Pandanganku mengedar. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Aku melihatnya. Tidak. Hanya merasakan setiap langkah kakinya. Mataku terpejam. Aku memutar badan kemudian melompat ke belakang. "Ughh." Aku mengerang. Sial. Terlambat. Tubuhku melayang ke belakang. Aku mengambil pisau kecil di tas pinggangku. Envenom. Aku menyeringai. Aku melempar tiga pisau yang kutahan dengan jariku.

'Bats' 'Bats' 'Bats'

Suara pisau membelah udara ke arah depan. Garaa melompat. Dia kembali terlihat. "Hah..hah..hah.."

Aku terlempar beberapa meter dan terkapar di tanah. Tebasan Gaara sangat kuat. Lukanya sangat dalam. Aku dapat menepisnya. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya. _Katana-_ nya menebas pinggang dan bahuku. Sial.

"Brengsek.. Racun brengsek." Dia mengumpat kesal.

Aku mulai bangkit berdiri. Kurasakan sedikit nyeri sekitar luka. Gaara terlihat membekap lengannya. Aku menyeringai. Satu pisauku lepas dari kontrolnya dan menggores lengan kirinya. "Masih belum terlambat, Gaara." Ucapku.

"Belum terlambat. Untuk membunuhmu, Naruto."

Aku tertawa hambar, "Kau sekarat. Apa kepalamu terbentur keras, huh?" Aku kembali bersiaga, untuk melakukan _Hallucination Walk._ Ini satu tingkat di atas Kamuflase. Dibutuhkan kecepatan gerak yang maksimal untuk menimbulkan efek ilusi jurus ini.

Aku berlari zig-zag ke arah Gaara. Meninggalkan bayangan-bayangan tubuhku saat bergerak. Ilusi. Hentikan aku Gaara. Aku menyeringai kemudian mulai melompat. Kemudian menyerang Gaara dari segala arah. Dia melakukan perlawanan. Menangkis dan sia-sia. Dia hanya menyerang bayanganku. Empat. Delapan. Enam belas tebasan. Aku memutar dan berhenti. Tubuhku mulai memanas. "Hah..hah..hah."

Gaara terkapar di tanah. Tak bergerak. Darahnya mengalir merembes ke tanah. Tenagaku habis, sial. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Dia mulai bergerak. Lengannya mendorong tanah, mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang sekarat. Dia meringis. "Hah..hah..kau.. Mendorongku..hah..terlalu jauh Naruto."

Ne dan Kai sudah selesai dengan Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka terkapar kehabisan tenaga. Prajurit sudah tumbang tergeletak di tanah. Aku kembali menatap Gaara. Dia mulai bangkit berdiri. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam tas pinggangnya. Botol merah. Tidak, itu buruk. Bukan hanya untukku, juga tubuhnya sendiri. Dia kehilangan akal sehat.

 _Sai POV_

Firasatku sangat buruk. Rombongan Morroc sudah tiba di Konoha dan mulai melakukan ujian disana. Aku meninggalkan mereka bersama Danzo. Dia akan membasmi Suna jika mereka melakukan pergerakan. Tentu dengan bantuan negara Konoha. Danzo sudah melakukan pertemuan dengan para petinggi Konoha mengenai penyergapan Suna.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali membawa Naruto kesini. Aku sendiri yang mengawasi perkembangannya. Pelatihannya di Akademi. Dia sangat lemah. Namun, tidak pernah berhenti berjuang. Dia terus berkata padaku, jika dia akan kembali ke Konoha. Dia akan menemui Hinata setelah menjadi kuat. Untuk melindungi Hinata.

Dia tahu tentang pertempuran klan mereka. Naruto tahu, tapi tidak pernah menaruh dendam atas klan Hyuga. Dia berjuang dan berlatih untuk dirinya sendiri, juga Hinata. Aku ingat saat dia hampir mati di _tunnel basement._ Misi terakhir Naruto untuk menjadi Assasin. Dia bertekad. Dia sudah berjuang. Dan berhasil melewatinya. Tubuhnya sekarat merangkak di lorong _basement_. Aku melihatnya. Aku membawanya kembali ke kota.

Dia satu-satunya anggota kelompok yang berhasil melewati misi. Sisanya menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali. Naruto berkembang pesat setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapat misi penting dari Danzo. Untuk mengawasi Klan Hyuga sekaligus mengajar di akadame Konoha. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Itu pertama kali aku melihat senyumnya. Saat aku mengantar kepergian Naruto di gerbang timur. Dia terlihat lebih hidup.

Sampai saat itu aku masih terus mengawasinya. Aku merasa protektif kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi. Sudah cukup keluargaku mati saat perang di Amegakure. Dan Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan Morroc.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kuharapkan di hidupku. Selain kebahagian Naruto. Dan juga Ein. Dia yang menemaniku sejak pertama kali aku tiba di Morroc. Ya.. Mereka berdua. Setidaknya aku masih berguna. Aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan baik. Aku selalu dingin. Mungkin itu menjadi penyebab Gaara pergi dari Morroc. Mungkin saja. Tapi itu pilihannya. Dia pergi dan harus siap menanggung akibatnya.

Sekarang, mungkin mereka sedang mati-matian bertempur di medan perang. Gaara dan Naruto. Aku sangat mengenal mereka. Bagaimana sifat mereka. Mungkin salah satu ataupun keduanya mati dalam pertempuran itu nantinya. Sial, ini semua di luar prediksiku. Aku tidak pernah salah dengan intuisiku. Seharusnya sekarang aku yang bertempur dengan Gaara. Sial, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali memikirkannya.

Aku sudah tiba di gerbang selatan Morroc. Tidak ada prajurit yang terlihat disini, tidak juga kelas Assasin. Sunyi menyergap di sepanjang jalan dan persimpangan rumah-rumah penduduk. Kecemasan kembali kurasakan. Tempat ini seperti kota mati. Ketegangan menyeruak di sekitar dinding kota. Seolah menatapku dan membisu.

Aku sampai di Kastil Utara. Mengecek keadaan di sekitar. Pandanganku mengedar. Seorang Assasin berjalan menghampiriku. "Bagaimana keadaan disini?" Ucapku.

"Penduduk sudah di evakuasi ke dalam bangunan Akademi. Mereka ke arah utara bersama prajurit dari gerbang barat."

Aku mengangguk, "Ryu. Kau bertanggung jawab disini. Pimpin mereka dan lakukan yang terbaik jika sesuatu terjadi nanti. Semua keputusan di tanganmu. Danzo tidak memilihmu tanpa alasan. Kau salah satu yang terbaik. Buktikan itu." Dia mengangguk. "Aku mengandalkanmu." Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menghampiri Ryu. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Ein?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja di dalam Kastil. Hinata selalu berontak dan meminta keluar." Ucapnya menjelaskan. Hinata selalu kacau jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Naruto. Dia tidak boleh sampai kabur.

"Awasi dia. Juga Ein. Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Jangan biarkan mereka keluar." Ucapku. Ryu mengangguk paham.

Ein, aku selalu tidak bisa jujur dengan diriku sendiri. Aku selalu tidak mampu mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku selalu dingin di depannya. Sampai sekarang. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya.

Pandanganku kembali mengedar ke sekitar. Kemudian menatap Ryu, "Kapan mereka mulai menyerang?" Tanyaku.

"Pagi hari sekitar sehari yang lalu. Mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang." Sesuatu pasti terjadi di medan perang. Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali. Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?

Aku mengangguk, "Ryu." Ryu membalik badan saat aku memanggilnya. "Sampaikan pada Ein. Aku akan segera kembali." Sedetik kemudian dia beranjak. Terlihat mulai memberikan instruksi kepada beberapa prajurit dan kelas Assasin di depan kastil.

Aku menolak kenyataan. Morroc tempatku dibesarkan. Tempatku berlatih menjadi Assasin. Dimana kami saling berbagi dan saling melindungi. Harus berakhir dengan bertarung satu sama lain. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan Gaara saat itu. Danzo memintaku untuk membunuh Gaara saat itu. Aku tidak mampu. Tanganku gemetar. Dan akhirnya membiarkan Gaara meninggalkan. Hal ini tidak harus terjadi. Pertempuran ini.

Aku berlari menuju gerbang utara. Beban pikiran menari di kepalaku. Terus bergulat dengan penyesalan-penyesalan. Aku tersentak saat melihat sosok di depan gerbang. Dia menatapku. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Mataku menyipit mencoba mengenali sosok itu. Ne?

Aku berjongkok. Tubuhnya terluka parah. Dia sekarat. "Ne?"

"Na..ru.." Dia bergumam. Suaranya pelan. Darah mengalir membungkam mulutnya.

"Naruto?" Dia mengangguk. Brengsek. Seburuk ini kah?

"Gaa..ra.." Ne kembali bergumam. Matanya mulai memejam.

"Gaara?" Tubuh Ne terkulai lemas. Napasnya menghilang. Nadinya berhenti. Dia mati. "Ne?!" Brengsek. Pandanganku liar mengamati sekitar. Kemana mereka? Sial. Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan tubuh Ne. Kemudian berlari ke arah utara. Aku terus belari. Jauh. Belum terlihat seorangpun dari sini. Pikiranku sudah sangat kacau. Tunggu aku Naruto.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa

Semoga menghibur

Terimakasih


	10. Chapter 10

**Assasin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sepuluh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tempat ini seperti penjara. Aku di sini tapi aku tidak benar-benar di sini. Sunyi kurasakan menggema di langit-langit kastil. Ketakutan menusuk di dinding ruangan. Kecemasan merambat dan terbang di udara. Pagi datang. Dan kembali pagi. Tapi matahari tidak pernah menyapaku. Tapi terang tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku hampa. Hatiku hampa. Aku kosong. Pikiranku kosong. Sudah habis semua kuberikan, untuk Naruto di medan perang. Hanya raga tanpa jiwa juga napas tanpa asa.

2 hari setelah kami berpisah. Dan aku semakin khawatir. Sai bilang akan segera kembali. Seperti kata Ein setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku harus percaya. Dia akan kembali. Dia akan pulang bersama Naruto. Ein juga khawatir. Wajahnya, senyumnya, suaranya, seperti nada kelam yang mengalun lambat. Mungkin aku juga sama. Bisa lihat aku sekarang. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Tidak ada waktu. Detik dan menit memaksaku untuk selalu murung.

Aku harus keluar. Ruangan ini semakin tidak ramah kepadaku. Aku harus pergi. Udara di sini terasa mencekik. Sial, pintu terkunci. Aku menoleh ke arah Ein. Wajahnya sendu menatapku. Duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut. "Keluarkan aku!" Aku memukul pintu dengan keras. Seseorang di luar mengunci pintu dari sana. "Hei! Keluarkan aku!" Aku terus memukul pintu sampai terasa nyeri di pergelangan tangan. Tangisanku tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tenanglah! Hinata!" Teriak Ein di tengah tangisnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ein seperti ini. Dia benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Tolong aku! Bantu aku Ein!" Kami menangis. Aku sudah meringkuk bersandar di pintu. Ruangan ini terasa semakin mencekam. "Keluarkan aku!" Teriakanku semakin mengeras.

Ein masih bertahan di tempatnya. Menangis meraung sama sepertiku. Aku mulai beringsut saat pintu mulai bersuara. Aku berlari menerobos dua orang penjaga saat pintu mulai terbuka. Tangisanku menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Hinata!" Ein berteriak memanggilku.

Aku terus berlari. Meraih tombak di sisi dinding, saat melihat dua orang penjaga menghadangku. "Minggir!" Aku mengayun tombak menghalau mereka. Aku tidak menyangka, kekuatanku sebesar ini. Mereka terjatuh di lantai dengan sekali pukul. Aku melempar tombak dan kembali berlari. Aku melihat terang saat pintu gerbang sudah di depanku. Langkahku mulai melambat dan berhenti. Tidak mungkin.

"Hinata."

Tidak mungkin. Tangisanku keluar begitu saja. "Naruto..." Tidak mungkin. Kemana Naruto?

"Maaf, Hinata... Aku..."

"Tidak!" Aku berjalan menghampiri Sai. Tangisanku semakin pecah saat Sai bergeser dari tempatnya. Tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah. "Tidak Naruto! Jangan pergi!" Aku bergelut dengan tubuh Naruto yang tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Normal POV_

Sudah berjam-jam Sai berlari membelah gurun. Mencari keberadaan Naruto dan pasukannya yang bertempur dengan Gaara. Dia terus berlari sampai berhenti saat melihat sekumpulan mayat yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat..." Teriak Sai

Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa. Pertempuran selalu menjanjikan kematian, kehancuran dan kehilangan. Kekhawatiran Sai terjawab sudah saat melihat dua sosok mayat yang ia kenal. Naruto dan Gaara. Pertarungan yang merenggut dua orang keluarganya. Sai tahu apa yang terjadi. Sai tahu tindakan nekad Gaara sampai harus membunuh mereka. Gaara melepas jurus terakhir kelas Assasin. Jurus yang menimbulkan efek kerusakan pada tubuh si pengguna. Namun memberikan kekuatan yang berlipat di saat yang sama. Sekuat apapun lawan. Sehebat dan secepat apapun lawan tidak akan berkutik di depan pengguna jurus itu. Kenyataan ini membuktikan semua.

"Maaf Naruto.. Hinata.." Sai bersujud di samping tubuh Naruto. Ia terhenyak dalam tangisan. Penyesalan mampu meleburkan kerasnya hati Sai yang selalu ia pertahankan. Perisai itu telah hancur. Pelindung terakhir atas jiwanya yang lemah. Ingatan masa kecil kembali terlintas dalam otaknya. Seperti rekaman adegan yang berputar cepat. Saat perang di Amegakure yang membunuh semua keluarganya. Saat ia berjuang bersama Gaara di Akademi. Saat Ein datang untuk memeluknya. Saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto di Konoha. Saat ia sekali lagi menemukan kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga.

Saat itu Sai tahu. Kehilangan akan kembali ia rasakan. Sai mendorong dirinya untuk tidak berharap banyak. Menyimpan rapat perasaannya kepada orang di sekelilingnya. Karena ia tahu. Sai tahu. Perpisahan akan kembali menghancurkan dirinya. Pertempuran akan kembali merenggut keluarganya. Sekali lagi dan semua ini nyata.

Sai mulai bangkit berdiri. Menggendong tubuh Gaara dan Naruto di bahunya. Membawa pulang keluarganya kembali ke Morroc. Beban di bahunya tidak terasa sama sekali. Beban di hatinya lebih berat dari itu. Sai berjalan tertatih membelah gurun. Selangkah demi selangkah menuju rumahnya. Rumah mereka. Keluarga mereka.

 _Flashback end._

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berteriak di tengah tangisannya. Memanggil namanya. Mengguncang tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Hinata tahu. Apa yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia. Mereka yang hidup harus saling melindungi. Meski harus berkorban nyawa. Mereka yang mati tidak akan pernah kembali. Meski tangisan menyayat hati. Seperti kata Naruto dalam ingatan Hinata.

Tangisan Hinata memelan. Ia berhenti mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Tangannya memegang belati milik Naruto. Membawa tekadnya yang masih tersisa. Hanya itu yang tersisa. Satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan mereka. Tekad Naruto akan Hinata lanjutkan.

Kehidupan selalu menawarkan sebuah misteri tentang masa yang akan datang. Kita 'tak dapat menebak, melainkan berusaha—agar kehidupan berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Meski pada akhirnya, kenyataan tidak selalu seperti apa yang diharapkan. Kenyamanan menjanjikan suatu kebahagian dan kebaikan mengharapkan kebaikan yang lain. Roda berputar sejalan dengan waktu yang bergulir—kita sebut fase kehidupan. Manusia terlena, mereka rentan. Tanpa menyadari kenyataan, bahwa sisi lain kehidupan saling bertolak belakang. Selalu ada kesedihan dibalik kebahagian, kejahatan dibalik kebaikan. Kedamaian diatas penderitaan. Siklus kehidupan silih berganti dan seleksi alam menunjukkan hasilnya. Mereka yang berkuasa dan mereka yang tertindas. Mereka yang bertahan dan mereka yang tersingkirkan.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Membuang hidupnya yang lama, untuk terlahir kembali. Menjadi seorang Assasin bukanlah pilihan, melainkan takdir. Saat kehidupan 'tak lagi menjanjikan kebahagian dan kesetiaan berujung saling mengkhianati. Untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Memahami dan saling melindungi. Fisik dan mental diuji juga ditempa, menjadikanku seorang pembunuh. Membunuh kenyataan hidup yang memang sudah lama disingkirkan.

Hari berganti bulan. Dan bulan berganti tahun. Hinata tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia mendorong dirinya sampai ke batas. Berjuang dan berlatih di akademi. Demi tekad Naruto yang akan ia lanjutkan. Dan semua ingatan tentang Naruto. Semua kenangan saat mereka bersama. Terkubur rapat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Akademi Morroc_

 _2 tahun setelah peperangan._

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari peperangan saat itu. Negara Suna sudah hancur saat penyergapan yang dipimpin negara Konoha bersama para kelas Assasin di bawah pimpinan Danzo. Satu tahun yang lalu di padang pasir Sograt. Pertempuran yang mengorbankan hampir seluruh kelas Assasin dan juga tentara Konoha. Semua kematian mereka terbayar oleh keberhasilan penyergapan tersebut. Negara Suna telah ditaklukkan yang kini berdiri di bawah pimpinan Sai.

Hari ini semua bersatu. Untuk membangun kembali kota Morroc. Akademi sudah penuh dengan para pelajar yang akan mendapat misi kelas Assasin. Merekalah para penerus Assasin nantinya. Mereka yang tersingkir dan juga tertindas. Berkumpul di sini untuk menyambung asa. Mengejar harapan atas kedamaian.

Danzo berdiri di depan barisan para peserta yang akan mengikuti misi terakhir kelas Assasin. Bersama seorang lain dari negara Konoha di samping kanannya. Ia adalah staff pengajar yang dikirim oleh Konoha. Sebagai tanda penghormatan atas kematian Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya! Hari ini kalian akan berangkat ke _tunnel basement_! Dan semua teknis tentang misi akan dijelaskan oleh pengajar baru Akademi Morroc!" Ucap Danzo lantang. Ia menoleh ke arah seseorang di sebelahnya. Kemudian mengangguk.

Orang itu berjalan ke depan. Maju beberapa langkah kemudian berhenti. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pengajar baru di Konoha. Aku yang akan memimpin ekspedisi kalian menuju _tunnel basement_ hari ini."

Keributan terlihat di barisan peserta. Bertanya-tanya tentang sosok pengajar baru mereka dari Konoha.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan, "Ekspedisi akan berlangsung selama 24 jam. Aku akan menunggu kalian di _tunnel basement lantai 2._ " Tukas Sasuke.

Peserta menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke mengamati ke sekitar barisan peserta. Mencari sosok yang ia pikirkan. Pandangannya mengedar ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Lalu berhenti. Matanya tertuju pada sosok berambut indigo. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Peserta mulai membubarkan barisan. Sasuke mulai menghampir Danzo di belakangnya. "Aku akan berangkat." Ucapnya.

Danzo mengangguk, "Awasi dia selama ekspedisi."

"Apa yang istimewa dari dirinya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sesuatu terjadi di Morroc 2 tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Medan perang di kota Morroc. Dan Sasuke bisa memastikan jika seseorang yang penting telah mati dalam pertempuran itu. Sasuke menunduk, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Danzo.

.

.

.

 _Daerah luar tunnel basement_

Peserta misi sudah berkumpul sesuai regu masing-masing. Menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu _tunnel_. Ekspedisi akan dimulai. Mereka semua tahu. Nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan di dalam pintu di depan mereka. Tidak ada tempat untuk kembali. Tidak ada pilihan selain maju.

"Baiklah. Berusahalah dengan regu masing-masing. Lima pintu untuk lima regu yang ada. Berhati-hatilah. Lindungi anggota regu masing-masing. Tidak ada yang membantu kalian selain diri kalian sendiri."

Para peserta berjalan menuju setiap pintu bersama regu masing-masing. Menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di dalam. Dan ingat. Waktu kalian hanya 24 jam. Jangan gegabah!" Tukas Sasuke. Sekilas Sasuke melirik ke arah regu pertama. Mengamati sosok berambut indigo yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam _tunnel_.

Hinata berlari bersama anggota regu pertama. Menyusuri lorong-lorong _tunnel_ yang gelap. Hanya lampu minyak yang samar-samar menerangi mereka. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah mereka masuk ke dalam _tunnel_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Semua masih terasa normal.

Sampai sesuatu menghentikan mereka. Suara benda yang bergeser, menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dinding-dinding bergerak membuka jalan yang baru. Dan menutup jalan yang sudah ada.

"Sial, mereka benar! Dinding ini hidup." Ucap seorang anggota regu.

"Lihat mosnter itu! Mundurlah Hinata!"

Ucap seorang lain.

Hinata berlari di belakang tiga anggota regu lain. Dua belati sudah siap di tangannya. Menerjang monster yang menghadang mereka. Hinata melompat dan menebaskan belatinya. Ia sangat yakin dengan gerakannya. Ia sudah berlatih untuk ini. Dua monster terkapar di depan Hinata.

Regu pertama kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dinding-dinding terus bergerak dan membuka jalan baru. Berjam-jam mereka berlari di dalam _tunnel._ Sampai tiba depan pintu _lantai dua._

"Ini lantai terakhir. Monster yang lebih kuat akan muncul. Berhati-hatilah!" Ucap pemimpin regu.

Mereka kembali berlari menuju _lantai dua._ Suasana hening dan mencekam di sepanjang lorong. Ini tidak normal. Tidak monster yang menghadang mereka.. Dinding-dinding tidak bergerak kembali

"Apa ini?! Kemana mereka. Ada apa dengan dinding ini?"

"Sesuatu akan muncul. Ini buruk. Sesuatu yang berbahaya!" Ucap Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dan terus berlari menyusuri lorong.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin monster itu ada disini. Tidak mungkin!"

"Suasana ini. Aku tahu. Seseorang memberitahuku. Ini seperti yang terjadi di _lantai 4._ Dan monster itu... _"_ Ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat dinding di depan mereka mulai bergerak. Menampilkan sosok monster di balik dinding. Mereka terpaku dalam diam.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Monster itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Membawa tongkat di tangan kirinya. Matanya merah dan berbulu hitam. Monster itu bergerak semakin cepat. Teriakannya menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Hinata mundurlah!"

Hinata melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya bergemetar. Melihat anggota regunya bertarung dengan monster di depannya. Hinata terdiam membeku. Monster itu terus menepis serangan mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menyentuh tubuh besar monster itu.

"Rin awas!"

Monster itu mengayun tangannya ke arah Rin. Mencabik tubuh Rin dengan cakar yang panjang. Darah mengalir di sekujur tubuh. Rin tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

"Brengsek!"

Hinata masih terdiam menyaksikan. Tubuhnya membeku melihat Rin yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat menggenggam belatinya. Hinata mulai berlari menerjang monster di depannya. Tangannya mengayu menebaskan belati. Tubuhnya memutar melakukan serangan. Sia-sia. Serangannya sia-sia.

Monster itu sangat kuat. Hinata terdorong mundur dan terlempar. Matanya membelalak menatap dua anggota regunya yang tersisa. Tubuh mereka terkulai lemas di tangan monster. Menancap di cakarnya yang panjang. Darah menetes di tangan monster itu.

"Tidak!"

Hinata berteriak suaranya lirih. Tubuhnya terluka parah setelah diserang monster itu. Ia terus menangis saat monster itu berjalan mendekatinya.

 _Hinata POV_

Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Tenagaku sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa melawan monster itu. Aku tidak pantas menjadi Assasin. Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku masih terisak. Tidak berguna. Bau anyir menusuk hidungku. Monster itu semakin mendekat. Tanganku gemetar. Tubuhku gemetar. Aku akan mati. Aku akan berakhir disini.

Aku memejamkan mata. Napasku semakin memburu. Aku datang Naruto. Tunggu aku. Tangisanku semakin memelan. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat di sekitarku. Hening. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku mati. Mungkin aku sudah mati. Gelap. Disini gelap.

"Hinata..." Suara ini. Aku mendengar suara. "Hinata..." Tubuhku berguncang pelan. Dia terus memanggilku. Aku mulai membuka mata. Pandanganku kabur. Siapa? Bukan Naruto. Apa aku masih hidup? Apa aku belum mati? Dia... Aku mengenalnya. Aku selamat. Aku menemukannya.

 _Normal POV_

Ekspedisi telah berakhir. Menyisakan beberapa peserta yang bertahan hidup dan berhasil melewati misi. Satu bulan berlalu setelah hari itu. Danzo meresmikan mereka yang berhasil dan menjadikan mereka kelas Assasin. Hinata masih ingat orang itu. Seseorang yang menolongnya saat ekspedisi. Dan membantunya melewati misi itu. Ia tidak pernah bicara tentang kejadian itu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah tahu. Selain Hinata dan orang itu. Tidak ada lagi yang harus tahu. Semua telah berakhir. Perjuangannya telah berakhir. Hinata telah berhasil menjadi kelas Assasin. Dan satu langkah lagi untuk menggapai Naruto. Melanjutkan tekadnya yang masih tertinggal. Untuk membawa perdamaian di kota Morroc. Dan menjaga persaudaraan kelas Assasin.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Assasin / Ragnarok Online / Gravity corp.

Ragnarok / Lee Myoung Jin

.

.

.

Fiksi ini saya buat untuk sedikit menggambarkan sudut pandang kelas Assasin yang menjadi favorit saya di game Ragnarok Online

.

.

.

 _[F]aLLen_[A]ngeL_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih


End file.
